


Shattered Happiness

by MoonlitSea



Series: Hidden Secrets [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Siblings, siblings on opposing sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSea/pseuds/MoonlitSea
Summary: The femme’s secret is out and Storm is still missing casting doubt throughout the Ark. Will the Autobots ever see past this incident or will there forever be distrust in the ranks?





	1. Chapter 1

“Ya not going to lose meh that easily, Storm.” Jazz said as he raced after the white and ocean blue jet.

“I want to be alone, Jazz, why can’t you see that.” Storm replied.

“No ya don’t. Ya jus’ think that if ya stop and talk ta meh, I’ll say how disappointed I was in ya for not revealin’ ya had a brother sooner. Well I ain’t, an’ I don’ think ya a con either.” He told her.

Storm slowed down after hearing this, “you…don’t?” she asked surprised.

“No I don’, now why don’tcha come down here and talk ta meh.” After a few more minutes Storm finally transformed and landed. “Thank ya.” Jazz said as he transformed himself.

“Had to stop anyway. There’s a cliff up ahead, wouldn’t want you to go over it.” She explained “then everyone really would believe I was a con.” She muttered looking away.

The saboteur couldn’t help but chuckle at her remark. “Why is it so hard ta believe that I don’ think ya a con?” he asked.

“Because that’s what everyone thinks. It’s what we’ve had to put with ever since we joined the Autobots.” She began “back then we didn’t look like this,” gesturing to her frame “we looked a little more like Thundercracker and Skywarp…though a little different, so it was quite easy to see who we were related to.” 

“Did no-one believe ya?” Jazz asked starting to understand why the three kept to themselves and the hostility Storm and Starlight, though mainly Storm, projected.

“Only two. They were Lightning and a medic called Quazar.” She replied, “He was the one who helped us change our appearance.”

“Where is he now?”

“He was killed on a mission that went wrong.” she told him sadly.

“I’m sorry ta hear that.” The Porsche said with sympathy.

“Ever since then we were labelled cons, traitors, spies whatever you want to call it and poor Lighting was labelled as a sympathiser because she hung round with us.”

“I can see now why ya ran off.” Jazz said “no-one here knew of ya past, ‘cept Prime, and ya were treated like any other bot would be. Ya both thought ya found a place where ya belong only ta have it cruelly taken away.”

“Yes.” Storm said in surprise “that’s it exactly.”

The saboteur smiled, “but it hasn’t been.” Seeing the confused look she gave him he continued “there are a lot more mechs back at base that like ya for who ya are, not who ya related ta.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“It workin’?” he asked cheekily making her chuckle “I’m serious though, there are a lot more mechs that think like that and would like ta get ta know ya better, myself included.”

Storm looked down at the ground, “Jazz, I…” she trailed off.

Jazz walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “trust meh.”


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight knocked on Prime’s office door and walked in after hearing an acknowledgement though she was not expecting someone else to already be there. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“It is okay, Starlight.” Optimus reassured.

“No no, I’ll come back later.” She told him turning to go.

Optimus looked over at his companion who gave a nod. “I was just about to leave.” They said.

The light yellow learjet turned back, “you were?” she asked slightly confused.

“Yes.” 

Just as he reached the door she turned to him and said, “You’re Lightning’s father, aren’t you?”

Surprised the mech turned back to her, “that’s right, my name is Skyfire.”

Starlight smiled. “Light’s the kindest femme I’ve ever met. If it wasn’t for her I’m quite sure I’d have given up long ago, same goes for Storm too. She always seems to know just how to bring a smile to our faces, reassure us when we feel…lost.” 

“Thank you.” The white jet said amazed. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet?”

The happiness suddenly disappeared from the femme’s face and was replaced with a deep sadness. “Perhaps you should ask her that, it is something I don’t want to relive.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Skyfire apologised.

“Its fine, you weren’t to know.” She sighed sadly and looked away at the floor.

Skyfire looked worriedly over at Optimus before leaving the room.  
“Was there something I could help you with, Starlight?” the semi asked gaining the femme’s attention. 

“Hm? Oh er…no, no nothing. Sorry to waste your time.” She began to head out.

“Starlight.” The femme stopped “how are you adjusting?” the semi already knew the answer as Ironhide kept him informed, her progress was slow but steady.

“F-fine.” She lied. Without Storm to reassure her that the two of them would be alright no matter what and Lightning busy with other affairs, she was starting to get nightmares. It was like she’d just found out that they were the only survivors of the attack all over again.

“Nothing troubles you.” He continued.

“N-no. Nothing, I’m perfectly f-fine.”

The semi stood and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. The femme gave a small yelp and jumped away from him a panicked look in her optics. “I’m sorry.” He apologised “I did not mean to scare you.” Upon closer observation Optimus saw the jet looked like a frightened sparkling whose creator had just left them in a room with a stranger. “You have not been without Storm for this long, have you?”

“Of course I have!” Starlight said defiantly standing straighter, “you make me sound like some clingy sparkling.” She was slightly offended that he would think of her as such.

Optimus smiled behind his faceplate, “but you have always known where she was, this time is different. Neither you or Lightning know where Storm is.”

Starlight was about to object again when she realised he was right, they _didn’t _know where she was and that was frightening. “No, we don’t.” looking down at the floor.

“And that frightens you.” He continued as he took a step towards her. “You’re afraid she won’t come back.” He took another step with each word he said.

“She will be back though, won’t she?” not caring how close the mech now was.

“Yes. Jazz is out searching for her and he will not return without her.” The Autobot leader reassured.

Starlight suddenly burst into tears and hugged him surprising the semi. “Thank you.” She whispered. She felt the stirrings of a feeling that she hadn’t felt in a _very_long time. She gave a small smile as she heard him reply “your welcome.”

\------

Lightning frantically searched the Ark for Starlight after dealing with Sunstreaker, hoping that she hadn’t ran off like Storm had which that had both confused and surprised her. Storm was normally so strong so…‘unbreakable’, the one that kept Starlight together, as there was no way she would ever know what those two had been…_were_going through. She finally gave up and decided to go and see if Prime knew where the light yellow femme was, the white and ocean blue jet may not have noticed it but Lightning had, the way Starlight was going to Prime when the two of them were busy, though she was not expecting what she saw. Sitting at his desk as usual was the Prime a datapad in his hands but sitting in his lap was Starlight who appeared to be in recharge her head resting against the Prime’s chest. All Lightning could do was stare at the two in shock, words failing her.  
She did not know how long she had been standing there staring or how long the semi had been calling her name. Shaking herself out of her stupor all she could reply was "hm?"

Optimus chuckled inwardly, "was there something you wanted, Lightning?" he asked

"I...uh..." she was still having a hard time putting words together.

"If you were looking for Starlight I can assure you she is in good hands." he told her placing a hand on the femme in question even more amused by the jet’s reaction

“I can see that." a slight annoyed tone in her voice which suddenly turned to confusion "how..." she began.

"It would seem that Starlight choose me to become close to."

"I’m not objecting, Prime." Lightning said "in fact I’m thrilled she has found someone she can go to and relax around rather than stay round Storm and myself. It's just...no, never mind."

"Lightning?" he questioned slightly worried.

"Well…the last time she did this, we lost someone very dear to all of us." she shook her head sadly and walked out.

Optimus looked down at the femme in his lap slightly confused, was Lightning saying that Starlight thought they had lost Storm?


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you crazy?!” Smokescreen said. He was standing next to Prowl the tactician’s office while the mech himself sat at his desk. Lightning sat opposite them.

“Lightning, the last time you faced Sunstreaker he nearly killed you. Had Skyfire not intervened…” Prowl said trailing off.

“I have to tell him, it’s about time he knew.” the femme reasoned leaving out the part where Skyfire had virtually threatened her if she didn’t tell him.

“You say that as if he didn’t know. The fragging mech _knew _you were carrying it was the reason he slagging left you in the first place!” the older Datsun reminded her. 

“I know.” Lightning said sadly looking down at the desk “but maybe now he’s changed.”

“I do not see how, Lightning.” Prowl told her “Sunstreaker will always be a dangerous mech. There have been times that even _Sideswipe _has not been able to handle him.”

The jet looked back up at both of them “Prowl, Smokescreen, you guys are virtually like my brothers. You’ve been there for me when things…seemed to close in and I deeply thank you for that.” she began with a spark-felt tone “but this is something I _have _to do.”

Prowl looked at her, she truly had changed from the last time they saw her. He got up and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. “Are you absolutely sure this is something you want to do?” he asked receiving a nod in reply. “Then I will allow it.”

Lightning looked up at him and gave a small smile “Thanks Prowl.” She said placing a hand on top of his. She looked worriedly over at Smokescreen. 

“You don’t need my permission, it’s not as if I’m an officer or anything.” he said folding his arms and looking away from her.

“That maybe but I still value your opinion.” Her hand going back down to her lap.

As Smokescreen looked back at her he saw a pleading look in her optics, he looked at his brother who gave a nod and back at her. “Okay.” he finally conceded his arms going back down by his sides. “But I’m going with you, no telling what that mech will do.”

“No.” she said softly but firmly surprising the two mechs.

“Lightning,” Prowl began his hand going back down by his side “I strongly suggest that you have some…”

“No, Prowl. I don’t want anyone there, not even Sideswipe.” the blue-grey femme told him.

“You are crazy.” the blue and red mech commented.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. The only reason he…attacked me last time was because of what Starlight was doing to them both.” she explained calmly. “She saw how I reacted to them when we all first met and thought she’d…do me a favour.”

“That ‘favour’ almost cost you your life.” Smokescreen said highly annoyed.

“Then I will order you to have someone else with you.” the white and black Datsun said sternly getting back to their conversation. He noted that Sideswipe had been right when he said that one of the femmes were responsible for all the pranks played on them and would speak to the light yellow femme about it when everything calmed down again.

“And I will disobey that order.” she looked up at him “on the basis that it is not the second-in-command of the Autobots giving that order but a mech who views me as his sister.”

“Light…” Smokescreen began walking over to her only to be silenced by the femme raising her hand and looking at him.

“No-one is changing my mind on this, not even my father.” she told the both of them seriously. She knew that if she had not mentioned him they would have no doubt called Skyfire and asked him to talk her out of it. She was also saving them from the yelling he’d most probably give them for the situation she was now in.

The older Datsun sighed, “Would you at least let one of us stand outside, just in case?” he asked trying to compromise. The femme thought for a moment and gave a nod of her head. “Let’s get this over with then.” He said heading for the door. They left Prowl to his work and headed out.Upon approaching the twins quarters Smokescreen said, “I still think you’re crazy doing this.” making the femme chuckle.

Taking a deep breath Lightning knocked on the door and waited fighting the nervousness that bubbled within her, “What do you want?” Sideswipe asked coldly.

“I’d like to talk to Sunstreaker.” she replied calmly.

“No.” the Lamborghini said plainly “you’ve already caused my brother enough problems.”

“If it wasn’t for your brother we wouldn’t be having these problems in the first place.” Smokescreen said.

Sideswipe narrowed his optics at him, “and if _your _brother had sorted the problem when I first went to him then Sunny wouldn’t have done what he did.”

“Look,” Lightning interrupted the two mechs as she started to get annoyed “the two of you can argue all you want about whose fault it is, but it’s not going to change the fact that I’m _going _to talk to Sunstreaker.”

Sideswipe looked back into the room a moment before giving a nod and looking back at her. “He’s got nothing to say to you.”

“That’s fine, he can just listen. Once I’m finished I’ll leave, simple.” She told him, trying to remain calm and not smack him over the head her earlier nervousness gone. _I’ve been hanging round with Starlight and Storm too much _she thought as she chuckled inwardly.

“Nothings ‘simple’ when you’re around.” Sideswipe muttered looking away from her.

“Let her in, Sideswipe, or I’ll…” Smokescreen threatened.

“Or you’ll do what, Smokescreen? Get Prowl on me? Yeah right, like I’m scared of that aft.” The Lamborghini said rudely folding his arms across his chest. 

Having heard enough the blue-grey jet pushed past the red warrior and into the room, Smokescreen pulled the stunned mech out of the room and stood in front of the door as it closed.

“Out of my way, Smokescreen.” Sideswipe seethed.

The mech shook his head, “Lightning wants to talk to your brother alone. Primus knows why considering all he’s done to her.”

\----

Sunstreaker glared at the ‘intruder’ in his quarters, she had a nerve to dare show her face here. “You can glare at me all you want, Sunstreaker. It will not change why I am here or get me to leave.” she told him. He watched as she walked across the room and sat on the other end of the sofa. Lightning sighed as she saw he was still glaring at her, why should she think it was going to be any different?

“Sunstreaker,” she began softly. 

“Get. Out.” he virtually growled.

“Please, listen to what I have to say.”

“Why? Why should I have to listen to anything you have to slagging say, you’re the fragging reason I’m ‘trapped’ here!” he said almost shouting as he stood “now I’m telling you one last time, GET OUT!” The blue-grey jet stood but not to leave as the Lamborghini said, instead she slapped him. That did it, Sunstreaker was now livid, he went for her only for her to move at the last second almost making him fall to the floor.

“I came to talk about what happened between us all those years ago and what made you leave.” she continued as she turned to him. The yellow mech went after her again only to have her side step his attack. “Though if you’d rather fight, so be it.”

**_Lightning, you okay? _**Smokescreen’s concerned voice came over her comm.

**_Fine Smokescreen, if I need you I’ll call for you. _**She responded to the Datsun. While she was doing so though Sunstreaker was charging for her again, the femme turned to him just before getting slammed to the floor. She let out a small yelp of pain as her wings took the full force of her fall. Seeing the mech raise his fist to punch her she quickly said, “I’ve put aside my hatred for both you and your brother for his sake. It’s the reason I’m here.” Sunstreaker halted in his attack suddenly confused as to what she meant. His raised fist came down fiercely next to her head shocking the femme at just how close he came to punching her. He growled, “I told you, I wanted no part of…”

“His life, I know. But you unwillingly have been, he’s been here on Earth with you the entire time. Maybe even longer for I do not know how much time you spent together on Cybertron.” she saw him give her a curiously annoyed look, he still held a lot of anger towards her but for the minute it was being held back by curiosity. She smiled up at him and held his arm, which he yanked back.  
“Don’t touch me!” he warned.

She gave a small nod, “Sunstreaker, your…_our_sparkling is Bluestreak.” she spoke in a soft tender voice. 

Shock suddenly overcame the Lamborghini “Bluestreak?” he shook his head as he got up off her almost stumbling backwards. “N-no, no. You’re just saying that. He can’t be.”

“He is.” she told him as she sat up “I left him in the care of Prowl and Smokescreen while I visited a friend, thank primus I did.” she muttered looking at the floor “or he wouldn’t have survived, I don’t even know how _we_survived.”

“Bluestreak?” he said again still trying to come to terms with the revelation.

“Yes.” she confirmed again getting up off the floor and ignoring the throbbing pain in her wings. “And now that I have told you I will do as you ask and leave.” heading for the door.

“Wait,” Sunstreaker said turning to her “why are you telling me this?” he asked.

“You have a right to know, you are his father after all. No matter how much you want to deny it.” she replied. _I can’t tell him I was threatened to by dad, wouldn’t make much sense to him anyway. He doesn’t know Skyfire’s my father._

“You know that’s slag.” he suddenly said crossing his arms across his chest “I dropped you as soon as you told me you were carrying even though Sideswipe told me I shouldn’t.”

This piece of information surprised the learjet, “Sideswipe said what?”

“I told him that he shouldn’t quit on you, that he should face up to his responsibility.” a voice said from the door.

The jet turned and saw the red Lamborghini and blue and red Datsun standing just inside the door.

“I always thought you couldn’t care less. I mean, you…” she trailed off. 

“If I really didn’t care then I wouldn’t have looked out for Blue all these years.” Sideswipe countered. Both he and Smokescreen had become worried when all they could hear was silence and walked in to investigate.

“Wait, you _knew _Bluestreak was their sparkling?” Smokescreen asked surprised.

The mech gave a nod, “met the kid before you ‘changed’ him to keep him safe. No doubt from Sunstreaker.” he explained.

“And you kept it from me?!” Sunstreaker said annoyed.

“Had to, Bro. You would have gone off on one otherwise.”

“I’ll leave the two of you alone now as you requested.” Lightning said but just as she was halfway out the door she looked back at the yellow mech for a moment before finally heading out.

Both Smokescreen and Sideswipe recognised the look in her optics, it was a sad longing.  
_After all these years _Smokescreen thought _she still feels for him _he looked over at Sideswipe who gave a nod, it seemed he had been thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

As Bluestreak wondered through the corridors of the Ark he wondered why certain bots were starting to treat him differently. Lightning kept giving him a kind soft smiled and kept asking if he was okay whenever he was injured or in the medbay, Skyfire kept staring at him and shaking his head, heck even _Sunstreaker _was treating him differently. He decided enough was enough, it was time someone told him what was going on and stormed off in the direction of a mech who knew but refused to tell him.  
“Prowl.” he said slightly annoyed as he walked in.

The tactician looked up from his data pad, “is there something I can help you with, Bluestreak?” noting the annoyed tone in the mech’s voice.

“You can tell me what the frag is going on.” the grey Datsun said, “Lightning, Skyfire, Sideswipe, even _Sunstreaker _are treating me strangely.” he explained.

Prowl resisted the urge to sigh. The poor mech had yet to learn of his true background even though his ‘immediate’ family had already been told. He was slightly curious though, “How has Sunstreaker been treating you?”

“When he sees me he just stares, it’s more like a shocked stare than anything else. Each time Sideswipe has to drag him away and he always says the same thing afterwards ‘it’s going to be okay, Sunny. It’s going to be okay’.”

Prowl was surprised by the yellow Lamborghini’s actions, both he and Smokescreen thought the mech would go on an rampage if he found out that Lightning had gone through with her carrying. _Maybe she was right, maybe he has changed. _He thought.

“I _need _to know what’s going on.” Bluestreak virtually demanded “before it drives me crazy.” 

The white and black mech shook his head, “it is not my place to say.”

“Then I’ll go get it from Smokescreen.” Bluestreak said storming towards the door.

“He will not tell you either.” Prowl called out.

“Then who will!” the grey Datsun asked turning back to him.

“I will.” a voice said from the doorway.

Both mechs looked over and saw…  
“Skyfire, it…” Prowl began getting interrupted.

“You are my grand-sparkling.” the white jet said walking in and looking directly at Bluestreak.

“I don’t understand.” the grey Datsun said confused “How can I be your grand-sparkling when Prowl and…”

“Lightning is my sparkling, which makes you my grand-sparkling.” he explained.

Bluestreak’s optics went wide “Are you saying Lightning is…” he began as realisation hit “is my…my mother?” he asked in complete shock, that was just wrong. Skyfire _had _to be lying, his brothers were Prowl and Smokescreen so how could he have _any _relation to the blue-grey femme. As he got a nod of confirmation he couldn’t help but stand there and look at the white jet completely floored by what was revealed to him. Prowl noted that the jet’s voice remained neutral and slightly disapproving as he spoke to the younger Datsun. Confusion suddenly crossed the Bluestreak’s face as he remembered something. “What does Sunstreaker have to do with all this?” he turned back to Prowl “and why couldn’t you tell me this?”

“Smokescreen and I agreed with Lightning that _she _would be the one to tell you.” he said sternly as he looked at Skyfire.

Skyfire stared right back at Prowl in defiance before looking over at Bluestreak. “Surely a bright mech like yourself can figure that out.”

Bluestreak looked back over at Skyfire his head cocked to the side a half confused half thinking look on his face. _If Lightning is my mother _he began _then…with the way Sunstreaker is acting it would make him my…no _he thought in shocked stupor. He ran out of the office _that just can’t be!_

Seeing Bluestreak’s reaction Prowl looked at the white jet almost glaring.  
“You had no right to tell him, Skyfire.”

“No right?!” the jet said virtually angry. “I leave her with the two of you in the hopes that you’d take care of her and _this _is how she was treated. You just let her frag any mech that came along and get herself sparked.”

“Lightning was an adult when she was dating Sunstreaker, _against _mine and my brother’s advice. We had decided that she would live the way _she _wanted but still kept an optic on her.” the mech explained calmly a doorwing twitching. “The two of them became pretty serious at one point, even lived together.”

“Until he found out she was carrying.” Skyfire concluded. He found he wasn’t angry at Prowl, Smokescreen or even Lightning as he first thought, he was angry with Sunstreaker.

“That’s right. Smokescreen wanted to hunt him down, and as I recall ‘make him pay’, but Lightning would not allow it.”

\----

**_'Flare. _**A soft voice called out **_Solarflare_**. Starlight curled into herself slightly before unfurling, the voice sounding familiar yet not. **_Answer me, 'Flare. Please. _**The voice virtually pleaded. Recognition suddenly dawned on the femme, she onlined her optics instantly as fear and panic spread throughout her systems. As she bolted upright she nearly hit the mech she was resting on.  
"Starlight? Is everything okay?" a gentle voice asked. Starlight looked up at mech her optics wide with fear and terror, what was she doing with this mech? Where was Lazer? Her fear increased as she thought she might have been capture and given away everything to this mech. She hastily scrambled out of his lap and began backing away from him shaking her head in horror. He caught her wrist before she could turn and run making her lash out at him in an effort to free herself. “Let go! Let go!” she cried out but the mech held her firm. “I will not hurt you, Starlight.” He said calmly. How could he say that when he was keeping her here against her will? She needed to find Lazer, to… the door opened, she stopped fighting the mech and looked over seeing a familiar blue-grey femme. “Do you remember me, Starlight?” she asked. Why was everyone calling her Starlight when her name was Solarflare? “My name is Lightning.” The femme continued taking small steps towards her. “You’re on a planet called Earth in the Autobot base, this is Optimus Prime. Our leader.” Autobots? She remembered Lazer telling her something about finding the Autobots, something about being safe there but if this was the Autobot base then were was Lazer? “Lazer.” She finally asked.

Lightning was confused for a moment when she realised that was Storm’s name before she had changed it. “She is here, yes.” She prayed to primus that Starlight wouldn’t ask to see her being that Jazz had still to return with the white and ocean blue jet. Though her prayer went unanswered as the light yellow femme asked exactly that. **_Storm, _please _answer me. Starlight is going through one of her episodes. I-I don’t know what to do, she keeps calling you ‘Lazer’. _**No reply, the femme wanted to scream. She decided to try Jazz instead, **_Jazz, _please _tell me you’ve found Storm._**

**_I’m still tryin’ to convince her ta come back ta base, Lightnin’ _**the Porsche replied.

**_But you’ve found her, thank primus, that’s good news at least. She’s not answering my comms so could you tell her that Starlight is…well…calling her by her old name? _**She told him trying not to give too much away.

Starlight looked at the mech who held her wrist, “you look…familiar do I…know you?” she asked. He gave a nod, she looked down at her wrist and studied the blue hand that held her. It felt…strange. The hold did not feel malicious or intent to harm instead feeling warm and reassuring, that they were not going to harm her. Without realising what she was doing Starlight brought her own hand over and began to softly stroke it.

“Prime, what…” Lightning began but was soon silence by the stern look he gave her before looking back at Starlight. The light yellow femme stopped her strokes and just lay her hand on top of his, she offlined her optics and exhaled slowly. She felt safe with this mech, the kind of safety she only felt with Lazer. She onlined her optics, looked up at him and smiled.

\-----

**_Lightning. Lightning, answer me for primus sake! _**Storm said as she comm-ed the blue-grey femme. She was flying back to the Ark as fast as her jets could take her. She was not expecting to see blue and black seekers fly out ahead of her then turn and transform hovering in her path. She growled, “Get out of my way!” transforming and hovering in front of them.

“We need to talk.” Skywarp said.

“The two of you have done enough.” She told them bitterly. “Now get out of my way, I have to get to Starlight.”

“You have to listen to us, Lazer.” Thundercracker said virtually pleading.

The white and ocean blue femme narrowed her optics at the blue seeker, “don’t call me that.” She seethed.

“Then think of my…of Solarflare.” Skywarp said ignoring the glare Storm turned on him for calling the light yellow femme by her real name.

“You tried contacting her, didn’t you?” she said annoyed “it’s why she’s now suddenly frightened and panicked. _You _caused this.”

The black seeker fought back the sudden urge to rush to his sister’s side and comfort her. “You need to understand…” he began.

“Understand? Understand!” Storm virtually screamed “I _understand _that the two of you cause us nothing but trouble! I _understand _that because of both of you nobody will ever trust us again! I under…”

“Storm.” A voice called out interrupting the femme’s rant and making her look down at the ground. “Let ‘em speak.” They said calmly.

“Jazz.” She said softly. She’d forgotten the saboteur had been following her.

“Let ‘em speak.” The Porsche repeated.

**_Is that good for nothing Autobot making optics at _**_my **sister?! **_Thundercracker growled as he comm-ed his trinemate making Skywarp chuckle.

Storm landed next to the white and black mech, folding her arms across her chest and looking away from him. "I'll listen," she told him grumpily "but that doesn't mean I’ll like it."

Thundercracker and Skywarp landed a little away from them, "thanks." The blue seeker said and received a nod in reply.

"You and ‘Flare are in danger." Skywarp told the jet.

Storm snorted, "Tell me something I don't know."

"We're serious!" Thundercracker said thinking she thought this was some kind of trick.

"And you don't think I am?!" She said annoyed. "Starlight and I are in danger every day, from both Decepticons _and _Autobots!"

As Jazz listened he couldn't help but feel sorry for the jet. Having to always be on her guard, keeping both Starlight and herself away from those who wanted to do them harm. Add her leadership to Lightning to the mix and the fact that she was starting to learn to trust again and it was no wonder she ran from the Ark.  
Both seekers stared incredulously at the femme jet, was what she facing really that bad?

Storm turned to Jazz, "I’ve heard what they have to say and now I’m leaving." As she started to walk away the saboteur grabbed her arm.

"Hold on. I wanna hear what else they have ta say." He told her. Being the 'neutral party' here he could decide if what the seekers said was really important or not.

"You want to stay here and listen to their lies then fine but I won't." She snapped yanking her arm away from him. "I have to see to a frightened femme." She said harshly as she stared at Skywarp who stared right back at her.

Thundercracker watched as his sister flew away, he knew Skywarp was still annoyed with her for shooting him in his wing. He sighed, why wasn't Lazer listening to him?

“Why are you still here?" Skywarp asked rudely looking at the saboteur.

"There's more ta what ya sayin’ than they're in danger." The Porsche began "otherwise ya wouldn't have seeked 'em out."

"What's it matter to you if there is? It's not like we're going to tell you anything, this is between them and us." The black seeker said.

"Ya want 'em ta stay safe, right?"

Thundercracker placed a hand on Skywarp’s shoulder making the seeker look at him and gave a nod. "Promise to keep Lazer safe and I’ll tell you." Seeing the confused look he added "Storm."

"I'll do my best."

"No." The blue seeker said forcefully. "You keep her safe, that's all I ask. If you can't do that then we're done here."

Jazz could see the mech was serious but there was no way he could keep Storm 'safe' all the time, and there was no way she would stay within the Ark when everyone went into battle. Whatever danger the seekers were going to tell the learjet leader about it was important. He looked over at Skywarp, "I suppose ya want meh ta promise the same thing about Starlight." He said.

The black seeker shrugged, "she'll keep 'Flare safe." He commented referring to Storm.

"So do we have a deal, Autobot?" The blue mech asked.

"Lemme see if I got this right," Jazz began as he looked back at Thundercracker “ya want meh ta guarantee ya sister's safety in exchange for the information ya withholdin’." He got a nod in reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Smokescreen walked into the rec room after hearing from Prowl what had happened. He scanned the room and found who he was looking for sat in the corner looking sadly down at the table. “I’ve been looking for you.” He said as he approached the mech. He got no reply or movement, it started to worry him. “You okay?”

“Does it look like it?” came a sarcastic reply surprising the red and blue Datsun.

Smokescreen resisted the urge to sigh and took a seat across from the mech. “Prowl told me what happened.” He began “I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Why did you never tell me?” the mech asked softly looking up at him.

“We had agreed with your m…with Lightning that she would be the one to tell you when she felt the time was right.” The older Datsun explained.

“You could have told me about Sunstreaker, instead I had to hear it from Skyfire.” Looking back down at the table.

Smokescreen winced upon hearing that one of his doorwings giving a small flap as if swotting away an invisible fly. What was he supposed to tell him? He couldn’t tell him that the yellow mech never wanted anything to do with him when he was younger, especially since the three of them had become good friends. “Well…you see…” he began not quite sure what he was going to say.

“They were protecting you.” A voice said gaining the two Datsun’s attention.

“Protecting me? From what?”

“You know how Sunny can be, Blue.” the red Lamborghini said taking a seat next to Smokescreen. “He doesn’t think sometimes, let’s his anger get the better of him.”

“Are you saying that he didn’t want anything to do with me?” Bluestreak asked innocently looking at the red mech.

“Well uh…” Sideswipe began as he nervously scratched the back of his head and looked over at the mech beside him.

“You see Bluestreak…he…uh…” Smokescreen said trying to help out.

“You might as well tell him the truth.” Another voice cut in. “he’ll hate me for it when he eventually finds out anyway so might as well get it over with.” Gaining all three mechs’ attention.

“But why would I hate you?” Bluestreak asked “you’re my…”

“Don’t say it.” The yellow mech said forcefully “don’t _ever _say it.”

The poor Datsun was now completely confused. Why wasn’t he allowed to call Sunstreaker his father and why were Prowl and Smokescreen trying to protect him from the mech? “This just isn’t making sense.”

“I didn’t want you.” Sunstreaker said bluntly “I dropped Lightning as soon as she told me about you.”

“You…you…d-didn’t want me?” the grey mech said shakily not believing what he was hearing.

“Sunny, you’re upsetting Blue.” Sideswipe said as he saw tears begin to well up in the mech’s optics.

“Bluestreak,” Smokescreen began getting up and walking over to the younger Datsun. He went down on one knee so he could look the mech in the optic and block his view of Sunstreaker. “Your mother had you in spite what your father said, she loved you and still does. She left you in our care because you were too young to travel when she went to see a friend. When we heard that the place had been…demolished by the Decepticons Prowl and I decided that we would raise you as our brother and keep you safe.”

“I’m unwanted.” Bluestreak said sadly as he looked at who he had always thought to be his brother. “My father never wanted me then my mother left me with you and never came back. They never wanted me.” Tears began to fall from his optics.

“See what you started.” Sideswipe said annoyed as he looked at his twin, “you had to go and ruin it, didn’t you? Just like with everything else you do.” It wasn’t until he saw the hurt in his brother’s optics that the red mech realised what he said “Sunstreaker I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” he watched as the yellow Lamborghini stormed out of the room. _Great _he thought sarcastically _now I’m the one who’s messed up._

** _Smokescreen to Lightning_ **

**_Little busy right now, Smokescreen. I’ll speak to you later. _**The blue-grey femme replied.

**_It’s about Bluestreak. _**He told her.

**_Bluestreak? What about him? Is he okay? _** Worry lacing the jet’s voice.

** _Skyfire told him everything and Sunstreaker didn’t help matters by telling him that he never wanted him._ **

**_Dad? Sunstreaker? _**Lightning groaned **_today isn’t my day._**

** _You need to get to the rec room, your sparkling needs you._ **

**_I wish I could, Smokescreen, but I’ve got my hands full with Starlight at the moment. _**She told him **_Could you handle it for me please? Oh and I give you permission to hit that slaghead like you always wanted to. Lightning out._**

Seeing the annoyance in the older Datsun’s optics Bluestreak said, “See, I told I was unwanted.” running out of the room.

“Bluestreak!” Smokescreen called out as he stood swivelling on his foot as he turned to the door but the mech kept running. “When I get my hands on that femme…” he muttered.

“Why won’t she come?” Sideswipe asked a little surprised. He expected her to come running to her sparking’s aid as she had that one time when he met little Bluestreak back on Cybertron. She’d rushed over and grabbed him in her arms lifting the youngling up and glaring at him _“stay away from us.” _she told him before walking away.

“She says she too busy with Starlight.” The Datsun explained still looking at the door.

“You’re not buying it, are you?” the red mech said knowingly.

“I just don’t see why she couldn’t have fallen for you instead of your brother. Things would have been a lot simpler then.” Smokescreen commented before heading out.

_You and me both. _Sideswipe thought as he looked down at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Lightning walked out of Prime’s office in complete and utter amazement. In all the years she’d known the light yellow femme she never thought that this would have been possible and yet there it happened right before her optics. As far as she knew only Storm could bring the femme out of her…episodes, so to see the Prime being able to do it was remarkable to say the least.  
“Lightning, I’m here. Where’s Starlight? How is…”

“She’s…fine.” The blue-grey jet just managed to say still trying to get over her shock.

“Fine? I thought you said…” Storm began only to be interrupted again.

“She was... Prime…” she stopped and looked back at the office door.

“Lightning? Is everything okay?” the white and ocean blue femme asked looking at the door then back at her teammate in confusion.

“Never mind. I’m going out for a while.” She said dashing off.

_What? _Storm wondered _what's been going on while I was away? _Staring after the femme jet. Being she was outside the Prime's office she thought she might as well see if he knew anything. She walked in not bothering to knock and nearly offlined at the sight, her mouth fell open and her optics widened. "STARLIGHT!" She yelled both in shock and anger.

The light yellow jet instantly looked over at hearing her name and gasped, scrambling out of the Prime's lap to stand and face her friend. "St-Storm." She stuttered out "w-when..."

Storm's shock was replaced by a fierce anger. "How could you?" She said darkly narrowing her optics.

Starlight looked back at Optimus then at the learjet leader. "No. Storm no." She told her hurriedly "it's not what you think, he..." She didn't get to finish. As Storm turned her glare to Optimus, "I expected better of you, _Prime._" Her voice filled with a bitter anger "but then I guess you’re a mech like any other here so it shouldn't really surprise me." She turned to the door "I expect to see you in your quarters in one hour, Starlight." She told her teammate in a commanding tone "I will bring Lightning with me and we shall discuss..._this_." she walked out. As Starlight sighed, her shoulders and wings slumping in defeat as a small whimper escaped her.

"You do not have to do as she says, Starlight." Optimus told her gently.

"No, I must. You do not know what she is like when she is like this." She sighed again looking over at the wall. "She believes I...I betrayed her trust. That I told you everything about us."

"Then you must convince her otherwise." He said.

"Hm. It's not as easy as that, Prime. Storm's virtually as stubborn as I am." She told him.

"Would you like me to talk to her?" He asked trying to ease the femme's sorrow.

"Primus no!" She exclaimed turning and looking at him scared that he might actually do that. "It’ll only make things worse. Please, let Lightning and I handle it." She looked away from him "primus knows we've had enough practice." She muttered. She looked back at him again "I better go, being late will only infuriate her even more." She told him as she walked out.

\----

“He will be able to do it, won't he TC?” Skywarp asked. Only his sister could bring out this worried nervousness in him.

“Honestly? I don’t know.” The blue seeker replied with a shake of his head.

“I can’t fight her, you know that right?”

“Hm.” Thundercracker replied a small smile appearing on his face. “You have no problem fighting Starlight and Storm.”

“Are you even listening to yourself? They’re one in the same how can…” The black seeker began getting interrupted.

“You start ignoring Solarflare and everyone will soon know that something's up. Do want that to happen? To put her in even more danger than they already are.” The blue mech told his trinemate trying to make him see. “As much as we hate it we have to trust that Jazz will take care of them.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

“We get to take him out, that stupid Autobot won’t know what hit him.” An evil smirk appearing on Thundercracker’s face.

“That’s better.” Skywarp said almost gleefully.

Unknown to the blue and black seekers someone was listening to their conversation. _Seems like I’m going to have to take out those sisters myself, I can’t count on those two idiots. At least I can blame it all on that Autobot and get to see those fools take him out.__The blue-grey femme seems to be the link between them all, get her and they’ll come running. _He chuckled inwardly.

\----

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Solarflare." 

The light yellow femme looked at her friend and leader slightly horrified that she had used her real name. She only ever did that when she was really angry.  
"I keep telling you, Storm, it's not what you think." 

"You were sat in the Prime's lap!” the white and ocean blue jet stated highly annoyed arms folded across her chest.

"Storm, calm down. She didn't tell Prime anything. I should know, I was there." Lightning said trying to calm the femme down.

"Then why didn't you stop her?! If she gets too close to him we're done for." She said looking over at the blue-grey jet who sat next to Starlight.

"Hello, right here." Starlight said annoyed that Storm was talking about her as if she wasn't even in the room.

"Like the way you're getting close with Jazz." The blue-grey femme smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Are you saying that I..." Storm began in a low dangerous tone.

"What's so wrong about having someone to go to outside the three of us? Prime _knows_about our background, _Lazer,_and he doesn't care about it. Nor do the mechs who have been trying cheer me up and help out when you left." Starlight stated.

"You don't even know these mechs, how do you know they won't suddenly turn on you?" Storm argued looking back at the light yellow jet.

Lightning looked sadly down at the floor as she remembered what had happened between her and Sunstreaker. She knew what Storm meant, the yellow twin had virtually turned on her all those years ago and as much as she hated him for it she couldn't help the way she felt. "What's your opinion on all this, Lightning?" Storm asked bringing the blue-grey femme out of her thoughts. She looked at her friend and sighed as she looked back down at the floor again. "You're both right."

"How can we both be right?" Starlight asked more annoyed than curious as both her and Storm looked over at their teammate.

"We...that is you, know nothing of these mechs. It's stupid to put too much trust in them unless you can be certain that they'll always have your back no matter what."

"Exactly my point!" The white and ocean blue femme exclaimed when she realised something "Hang on, what do you mean 'we'? Do you know others in this base?"

"It's also a good idea to have others to go to outside the three of us. Someone we can trust to help us when we need it, not just individually but as a group, a team." Lightning continued ignoring Storm's question.

"The mech known as Smokescreen is her brother." Starlight said. She had to admit, her teammate had a pretty good point about trusting the other mechs and understood why Storm was so angry with her.

"And you were going to tell us this when, hm? Who else do you know here?"

The blue-grey femme looked up at the learjet leader annoyance in her yellow optics. "Just as you don't like to talk about your past, Storm, I don't like talking about mine." _It's too painful to remember. Remember what I had and what I lost. _She thought sadly.

"You could have at least told us you had a brother."

Lightning uncharacteristically growled surprising the light yellow femme beside her. "My whole family is here! There, better now!” standing up annoyed, fists twitching “Skyfire is my father, Prowl and Smokescreen are virtually my brothers, Sunstreaker is an ex-lover and Bluestreak is my sparkling!" She stormed out leaving the two other femmes speechless.  
She had not expected to run into the grey Datsun in the corridor, Smokescreen’s words to her earlier echoing in her head _‘your sparkling needs you.’ _She forced her anger for her teammates aside and gave the mech a soft smile, “everything okay, Bluestreak?”

“Why would you care?” He replied harshly.

The blue-grey learjet was taken back by his reply, “of course I care, I’m…”

“I know who you are, _Lightning._” Bluestreak said interrupting her “Skyfire told me everything and I wish you stayed ‘dead’.” He walked on leaving the femme stunned at his statement.


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning stood staring out at the ocean, she sighed as she remembered Bluestreak’s harsh words to her _“I wish you stayed dead.” _Tears began to form in her optics, her sparkling wanted her dead what was there to live for? The only reason she had carried on all these years was to be reunited with him once again only for him to turn round and say that, she felt like someone had grabbed her spark and squished it in their hand.  
The blue-grey femme was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed someone creeping up behind her until it was too late. She gasped in surprise as an arm grabbed her around the neck almost strangling her and went to put her hands up to relieve the pressure when a voice said in her audio “move and I’ll shoot.” Terrified but also curious Lightning looked over to see a weapon aimed at her head but not just any weapon, a seeker weapon. As she looked at the hand she saw the blue colouring and at first she thought it might have been Thundercracker but as her optics continued to travel up the arm she saw the blue end and the grey begin which meant only one thing. “Starscream.” She said in a low panicked voice and heard a chuckle. She began to struggle in his grip only for him to increase the pressure around her neck. **_Starlight, Storm help! _**She called out to her teammates “get off me Decepticon.”

Starscream merely smiled at the squirming femme in his hold, she had no doubt already called for the other femmes so all he had to do now was wait. “Keep struggling and you won’t live long enough to see the looks on their faces when I kill them.”

_Them? Oh no, no! He _wanted_me to call the others, he’s using me as bait to get to them._Lightning thought in dismay. _I must stop this! **Storm, Starlight ignore what I just said! Do not, I repeat DO NOT come anywhere **_**near _me!_**

**_Lightning, what the frag?! First you call for help then tell us to ignore it what the slag is wrong with you? _**Storm asked both annoyed and curious.

**_You know we can’t ignore your call for help, Light. Especially when you sound as panicked as you did. _**Starlight added. 

**Please_, listen to me. _**The blue-grey femme pleaded **_he wants to kill you both, I can’t let that happen. He’s probably realised the hold you have on the other seekers. You have to stay away, _please!**

Storm growled, **_Starscream _**she said with pure hate.

**_There’s definitely no way we’re leaving you in his clutches, Lightning. We’ll get you back, you have a sparkling to reunite with remember? _**Starlight told her seriously.

**_No I don’t. _**Lightning told them sadly.

**_After hiding it all these years you’re suddenly denying it? We need to get you back here now, that slagger has done something to your head. _**The light yellow femme joked.

**_Listen, my life means nothing….not anymore it doesn’t anyway, so long as…_**Lightning began.

**_You even _think _of finishing that sentence, Lightning and I’ll hit you so hard…_**Starlight said trailing off.

**_He’s said something to you, hasn’t he? Something that made you think your life was no longer worth it. _**Storm said working it out.

**_He wishes I were still dead and that I never returned, tell me what the point of living is if your own sparkling hates you. _**It was Starlight’s turn to growl and the communication was cut before anything else could be said **_Starlight? Storm? Guys please don’t try to save me! _**The jet screamed inwardly she had only made things worse.

\----------- 

Storm stormed through the corridors of the Ark as she headed for the entrance. She was seething, Lightning had nothing to do with her and Starlight’s involvement with Thundercracker and Skywarp and yet Starscream used her to get to them. _Fragging coward_s he thought venomously _if he’s got a problem with us then he should come straight to us not get Lightning involved._

Mechs gave the femme a wide berth when they saw her, not wanting to invoke the femme’s wrath or get in the way of whoever had. That was until a certain Porsche saw the highly annoyed learjet.  
“Something wrong, Storm?” he asked as she walked past him, only to be ignored by the femme. He caught up to her matching her pace, “where ya headin’?” he asked.

“Why should I tell you, you mechs are all the same. Untrustworthy, only wanting one thing and seeing us femmes as weak insolent things.” She told him bitterly.

“Quazer didn’t seem to think so.” Jazz said casually.

Storm stopped and glared at him, “don’t you _dare_bring Quazer into this! What the slag would you know anyway! You weren’t slagging there! Nobody was there! Nobody cared when we needed help, was there to comfort us and say everything was going to okay. _I _had to keep us all together, had to reassure Starlight when she awoke from one of her nightmares, cheer up an upset Lightning because she was being called a traitor and con sympathizer for hanging round with us. Did anyone give a care for me and what _I _was going through?!” 

“Then give us a chance to help, to care about the three of ya.” Jazz said not fazed by the fact that the femme was virtually shouting at him.

“Give you chance? You all blew that the moment you found out who Starlight and I were related to.”

“If that were true then why did I go out to find ya and bring ya back, or why did others reassure Starlight in ya absence? We don’t care what happened in ya past or who ya related ta. We care about the three of ya, of Starlight, Lightning and Storm not who they were or who they had been but who they are now.” The saboteur told her calmly.

Storm’s anger melted slightly at those words and she looked away from him, “I wish I could believe you, Jazz, but experience has taught me that as soon as you think you can trust someone it all turns out to be a lie. Now if you’ll excuse me Starlight and I have to save Lightning from a seeker who needs his aft handed to him.” A small smirk appeared on her face before she continued on her way.

As Jazz watched the white and ocean blue jet he remembered the conversation he had with both Skywarp and Thundercracker before Storm returned to the Ark.  
_"Promise to keep Lazer safe and I’ll tell you." Seeing the confused look Thundercracker added "Storm."_

_"I'll do my best."_

_"No." The blue seeker said forcefully. "You keep her safe, that's all I ask. If you can't do that then we're done here."  
_The Porsche had agreed to keep both Starlight and Storm relatively safe, though he could not promise that he could keep them safe during battles to which the two seekers conceded.

_“We believe that Starscream wants to do them harm, serious harm.” Thundercracker revealed._

_“He knows we’d never be able to harm ‘Flare and Lazer regardless of the fact that they hate the sight of us.” Skywarp added._

_“Making the two of ya virtually useless against them.” Jazz thought aloud and two sets of red optics narrowed in annoyance at him. “But if he could…make ‘em disappear…” another thought suddenly occurred to the Porsche “Megatron doesn’t know about ‘em, does he.” He half stated._

_“Do you really think we’d be here asking this if he did?” Skywarp replied slightly insulting._

_“Starscream is the only one who knows, thank Primus.” Thundercracker told him “and that’s the way we want to keep it.”_

_“If Megatron ever find out about them…” Skywarp trailed off. There was silence between the three Cybertronians all knowing what the Decepticon leader would probably do if he ever found out._

_Starscream’s gonna kill ‘em and he’s usin’ Lightnin’ as bait._The saboteur thought before heading after Storm.

\------------

The entire rec room of the Ark was in shock, the light yellow jet had walked in headed over to Bluestreak and slapped him, hard.  
“Don’t you _dare_tell Lightning she’s better off dead ever again, you hear me? Or I’ll do more than hit you.” She seethed. All the Datsun could do was sit there holding his stinging cheek in stunned shock.

“Starlight.” A voice said cutting through the silence and gaining the femme’s attention. “Where is Lightning now?”

Starlight ignored the mech and started to walk out only to be held back by someone grabbing her arm, she looked back at them glaring. “Let. Go. Skyfire.”

“You tell me where that femme is right now.” He demanded.

She smirked at him and tried to yank her arm away but his grip remained firm even tightening slightly. “No.” she said plainly “you mechs caused this mess and now we need to clean it up, I’m not going to let you mess it up again. I don’t care if you are Lightning’s father you’ve done nothing but get in her way and her life is now in danger because of…” SMACK Skyfire’s anger exploded and he hit the femme across the face before dragging her out of the rec room and towards Prime’s office. The white jet didn’t even knock before walking in not caring if the Autobot leader was in the middle of something pulling the femme along with him and almost flinging her at the semi.

“Skyfire?” Optimus asked in surprise “what….”

“I need answers, Prime. I need to know where Lightning is and why her life is in danger.” He told him forcefully “and I need to know _now._”

Confused Optimus looked over at Starlight seeing the femme looking at the floor away from everyone trying to hold tears back, there was also a mark on her cheek. Had the jet stuck her? The Prime felt anger rise within him at the thought that someone had hurt her.

“What do you mean Lightning’s life is in danger? In danger from what?” Prowl asked.

“Ask her.” Skyfire replied virtually glaring at Starlight.

“Starlight?” Optimus asked the femme kindly. He saw her move her head slightly before returning to her original position. He stood and walked over to her, “Starlight.” He said once again she turned her back on him and he sighed, the femme had retreated in on herself he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get through to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder only for her to try and shrug it off. He gave the shoulder a little squeeze “leave me alone.” Came a quiet reply. “We need to know why Lightning is in danger so we can help.” He told her.

Starlight glared up at him and shoved his hand off with her arm. “Help? Help!” she virtually yelled “you’re the slagging cause! All of you!” looking at each mech in turn “Storm was right and I was stupid as to not see it. You can’t trust anyone,” she directed her stare at Prowl “especially ones who are suppose to be family.”

“You’re referring to Sunstreaker.” Prowl said assuming the blue-grey femme had told her teammates of what had happened back then.

“Of your so-called brother who turned out to be her so-called sparkling. Who in their right mind would turn round to their carrier and tell them that they wished they were dead!” she spat.

“Lightning’s run off, hasn’t she?” Skyfire said as realisation struck him.

“Starlight, where is Storm?” Optimus asked already half knowing the answer.

“Gone to clean up your mess and she’ll teach that pain in the aft seeker a lesson he won’t soon forget either.”

“Star…” Skyfire began before dashing out.

“Skyfire.” Prowl called out to no avail.

Starlight went to follow him only to be pulled back by the Autobot leader. “Let me go you stupid mech I need to stop him from messing everything up even more.”

The semi ignored her, “Prowl, take Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and follow after Skyfire, make sure that both Lightning and Storm return safely.” The Datsun gave a nod and headed out to find the mechs in question. “Starlight.” He began.

“I’ve nothing to say to you, now let me go.”

“Solarflare, I need you to listen to me.” He told her surprising the femme and having her look at him. 

“How did you…?” Starlight asked him shocked.

“I need you to stay here, for your own safety.” He said remembering what Jazz had told him yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’ll all be over soon.” Starscream said “and you have a front row seat.” He chuckled.

“You’re wasting your time. They won’t come.” Lightning told him trying to convince herself also.

“Oh really?” the tricoloured seeker said with a smirk “Then who’s engines are those in the distance, they’re approaching fast. Must be in quite a hurry.”

Lightning froze as she recognise the sound of those engines, jet engines. _No _she thought sadly. _Why? I told them to stay away. Why are they here? M-maybe it’s a human jet…y-yeah that’s it, it’s a human jet and will pass right over._

Lightning felt herself die a little inside when Storm transformed in front of them. “Let her go, Slagger.” The white and ocean blue learjet demanded.

“And why exactly would I do that? Lazer.” The smirk on his face grew as he saw the shock in the femme’s optics upon calling her, her real name. “Thundercracker and Skywarp were idiots thinking they could hide your identities from me.”

A small smile graced Storm’s lips, “you’re right about that, Thundercracker and Skywarp are idiots and we want _nothing _to do with them.”

“Storm run! He wants to kill you!” Lightning called out hoping her friend would listen to her just this once. She got shook and choked by the tricoloured seeker her hands going up to the arm around her neck trying to release some of the pressure.

Storm growled and almost pounced on the mech if it weren’t for the fact that Starscream moved his weapon closer to Lightning’s head. “I wouldn’t move if I were you, all it take is one little movement and your friend here dies right in front of you.”

“If you kill her I promise you there is nowhere you can hide from me.” Storm threatened seething with rage, her fists shaking at her sides.

“Or meh.” Another voice joined in.

Lightning looked over expecting to see Starlight only to be surprised by who she actually saw, “Jazz?” Storm looked over surprised to hear the saboteur’s name only to growl at him and look back at Starscream.

“You femmes have caused me no end of trouble since you got here and now it’s time to put an end to you all starting with this one.” He pulled on Lightning slightly to show he meant her, ignoring the Porsche’s unexpected arrival.

“You think killing us is going to end your problems?” Storm laughed “you have no idea what you’re doing. You’re just a mech who wants an easy way out all the time.”

“Enough talk, time for the both of you to die like the Autobot scum that you are.” He was about to shoot the femme in front of him when a voice suddenly said,  
“If you harm her I will hunt you down.” The four Cybertronians had not noticed the arrival of Skyfire, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The white jet walked over to Storm, “release my sparkling, Starscream.” He demanded.

_Yeah, great idea Skyfire. Give him even more reason to hold Lightning captive why don’t you? Stupid mech. _Storm thought.

Sideswipe looked over at his brother upon feeling the slight shock that flowed through the bond, Sunstreaker was snarling at the Decepticon seeker fists violently shaking down by his sides. He smirked inwardly as he looked back at the scene before them.  
**I always knew you still had feelings for her, no matter how much you tried to deny it. **He told him through their bond.

**Shut it. **Came a reply making the red warrior chuckle inwardly.

“So…this femme is your sparkling, hey Skyfire. How…ironic.” Starscream chuckled. “The mech I once thought of as a good friend has a sparkling whose friends with Skywarp and Thundercracker’s sisters.” 

Storm looked over at Skyfire confused, “you? You used to be friends with _that_?” she asked referring to Starscream, even Lightning looked surprised her hands slowly going back down to her sides.

“Unfortunately.” Skyfire replied “makes you and Starlight not look so bad, doesn’t it.” He half joked giving her a quick glance.

“This just keeps getting better and better. Not only can I get rid of those sisters but I can do you damage as well, this couldn’t get any better.” Starscream stated almost triumphantly.

Jazz growled at Starscream’s statement, he was not going to harm any of the jets not he had anything to do with it. ‘_Keep Lazer safe.’ _Thundercracker’s voice sounded in his head. That was one promise he intended to keep, no matter how dangerous it became.

Lightning looked over the assembled Autobots in front of her, her gaze coming to rest on Sunstreaker. She sighed inwardly and decided it was time to do something she should have done a long time ago.  
**_I’m sorry_**she told him as she comm-ed the yellow mech. **_I never meant to be a burden to you. You were all I ever wanted, all I ever loved. I thought expanding our…‘family’ would be the greatest thing ever. Instead I tore it apart. I never meant to hurt you, Sunstreaker. I’m truly sorry. _**Just as Sunstreaker started to look at her she looked at the ground not wanting to see the hatred in his optics. She was ready to accept her fate now, now that she had gotten that of her chest.

**_Lightning. Lightning, look at me. _**Gradually the blue-grey femme looked up at him a deep sadness in her optics. **_I…_**he stopped trying to think how to put what he felt into words. **_The time…we spent together… was…the best I’ve ever had._**

Lightning thought she was going to cry at what Sunstreaker was trying to tell her when suddenly a sharp pain pierced through her wing and she couldn’t help but cry out in pain.  
It would seem that while the learjet and Lamborghini were staring at each other Skyfire and Storm, with a little help from Prowl, Sideswipe and Jazz, got the better of Starscream and freed her. The seeker had been aiming for Storm when he fired only for the femme to dodge the shot and hit Lightning instead. Everyone stopped and looked over as the femme fell onto her knees in pain. Starscream cackled and flew off, this in turn enraged Storm who flew after him ignoring Prowl’s command to stay with them.  
“I’ll go after her. Take care of Lightning.” Skyfire said. 

“I’m goin’ with ya.” Jazz told him surprising the jet.

“I would ask why but the more time we spend talking the further away Storm gets.” The white mech said, transforming and letting Jazz get on board before heading after the white and ocean blue jet.

“Sure hate to be Starscream right now.” Sideswipe joked.

“Lightning.” Prowl began as he went down to her “you need to focus and turn off your pain receptors.”

“That’s easy enough for you to say, Prowl, you’d have done it by now but she’s…” Sideswipe began receiving a stern look from the Datsun.

“I know what she is capable of, Sideswipe, and I know she can do this.”

As Prowl and Sideswipe argued Sunstreaker knelt next to the blue-grey jet taking a hand in his. **_You need to do as Prowl said._**

**_That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one in agony. _**She snapped at him **_this is worse than giving birth to Bluestreak._**

“Sideswipe.” Prowl began seeing the yellow mech holding Lightning’s hand “you may want to warn your brother that if he keeps holding her hand like that it may get crushed.”

“Huh?” Sideswipe replied confused as he looked at his brother and femme. “How’s that? Surely Lightning isn’t that strong.”

“Smokescreen thought the same thing when she was bringing Bluestreak into the world, even though I had warned him that femmes become incredibly strong during birth giving.”

“What happened?” the red mech asked curious looking back at the Datsun.

“Several screams later, his screams I may add, he needed a new hand.”

“Ouch.” Sideswipe said cringing “though why do I get the feeling you were happy about that?”

Prowl shrugged. “I had warned him, so it was his own fault.”

“Riiiight.”

The tactician looked up at the sky in the direction Skyfire had gone and wondered why Jazz had been there or why he had gone with Skyfire to pursue Storm.


	9. Chapter 9

Thundercracker cursed the Autobots timing. A few more minutes the machine would be working and they could get out of this cold climate. He swore ice had begun to form on his wings, he detested the cold. All it would have taken was a few more minutes and everything would have been set but noooooo those fragging Autobots had to turn up and ruin it all. Not only that but it would mean that he would have to fight against Lazer, something he knew he couldn’t do. _Just think of her as Storm not Lazer, not the kind and caring femme she had once been. Slaggit! _That had done it, he couldn’t attack her now even if he tried. _‘I always looked up to you, Thundercracker. You were my brother, my best friend.’ _He remembered her telling him when he found her that one time. He could see the deep pain and hurt that shone in her optics before they became harden with hatred and anger. _‘Your sister is dead.’ _She had also told him. _That’s it, keep that image of her hatred of you in your mind. Don’t think of how she was back then, think of how she is now. _He told himself as he heard Megatron give the order to attack.

As Skywarp took to the sky along with Thundercracker and Starscream he noticed that there were only two jets coming to engage them. Solarflare and the other of the team, whose name he couldn’t care less about. Starscream naturally went straight after Starlight and it took everything the black seeker had not to go over and help his sister. Instead he tried to focus his attention in going after the other femme jet, and not on the familiar ‘feeling’ that resided in his spark at having Solarflare so near, who was currently shooting at Thundercracker.  
**_Need some help there, TC _**he said amused as he comm-ed his trinemate. 

**_Warp? _**Thundercracker said slightly confused as the black seeker opened fire on the blue-grey learjet. **_Why are you not going after Storm?_**

**_Guess you haven’t noticed that there are only _two _of them here, this one and Starlight. _**Skywarp replied. 

The blue seeker almost stalled in the air upon hearing this, only Lightning and Starlight were here? Then where was Storm, what happened to her? Thundercracker looked out among the assembled Autobots but he could not see the white and ocean blue femme anywhere, he did however see the white and black colouring of a certain saboteur and took it upon himself to singlehandedly go after the mech wanting to make him pay for failing his sister.

**_Thundercracker! What the slag are you doing, get back up here and help take out these slagging jets! _**Starscream virtually yelled at the blue seeker over communication.

**_Don’t do it TC or Megatron will no doubt find out about them and us. _**Skywarp reminded him knowing why his trinemate had zoned in on Jazz. 

Thundercracker pulled up from his nosedive with the white and black Autobot and headed back up to join the others firing at the underside of a very surprised Lightning and making it seem that was his intention all along.

Feeling the shot that hit her underside Lightning comm-ed Starlight, **_I’m hit, you’ll have to continue with the plan._**

**_On my own, against three seekers? Are you crazy?! _**Starlight replied **_I can just about hold off Starscream._**

**_Then how about I get you a little help? _**Lightning said chuckling as she headed for the ground.

Before Starlight could even ask what her teammate meant Starscream and Thundercracker were Jet Judoed by a certain set of twins. “All yours, Starlight.”

**_You can do this, Star, I know you can. _**Lightning said encouraging the light yellow jet.

_She’s right, I **can **do this. _Starlight told herself _I’m not the shy femme I once was, I can do this._

**_Starlight, remember that you still have Skywarp on your tail. _**Prowl informed her.

**_If it does not look like you will be able to make it I want you to veer off, we will find another way to take Megatron’s machine down. _**Optimus told her.

Skywarp didn’t like it, he didn’t like it one bit. Why was he the only one left to take care of Starlight, why couldn’t one of those pitspawned twins taken him out instead of the others? How could he shoot his own dear sister? She was probably laughing to herself at the fact that it was left to him to shoot her down and knew he wouldn’t be able to. Sure he’d fired some shots _around _her just to make it seem like he was trying when he really wasn’t. He knew it was only a matter of time though before he’d be found out and that’s when he realised where she was headed, straight towards Megatron’s ‘precious machine’ that was ready to gather energy from the phenomenon the humans called ‘the northern lights’. He growled to himself, now he had no choice _but _to hit her or have Megatron find out about the relationship between the two of them.

Down on the ground Thundercracker had managed to pin Lightning against an ice cliff away from the main fight his weapon aimed directly at her head. “Where is Storm?” he asked venomously, anger clearly displayed on his face.

“Like I’m ever going to tell you!” Lightning shot back.

Thundercracker removed his weapon from her face only to shoot her in the leg, hearing her cry out in pain, before returning the weapon to her face. “Next time it’s your wing.” He threatened “tell me where Storm is!” he demanded.

“Slag off!” she told him through the pain only to scream out as the seeker carried out his threat shooting her wing point-blanc and having the appendage shatter, energon leaking profusely out of the damaged limb.

“I have no qualms about killing you, Lightning, so don’t think for one minute that I won’t do it.” He seethed. “Now for the last time, Where. Is. Storm!?”

A small smirk made its way onto Lightning’s face despite the immense pain she was in. “You kill me, Thundercracker, and Storm will never forgive you.”

“Seems like she’s not going to anyway so might as well get her to really hate me.” He replied powering up his weapon only to be knocked sideways.

Surprised by this the blue-grey jet looked over to see what had happened only to see Sunstreaker standing up and unconscious Thundercracker on the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Sideswipe, a worried look on his face.  
“You okay?” he asked. Seeing the confusion on her face he added “Sunstreaker heard you scream.” She looked back over at the yellow twin and saw he was making his way over, she gave him a small smile. “I’m fi…” she began before blacking out 

“Lightning!” **_Ratchet, we need you urgently! _**Sideswipe comm-ed the medic.

Back in the air Starlight was busy trying to avoid fire from both the ground and the seeker behind her. _Almost there _she thought _I **will **__do this, I **must **do this. No matter what. _As she watched she saw Starscream smirk and turn on the machine, the ring-like device glowed pink through to red in succession indicating it was powering up. Both Autobots and Decepticons stopped fighting and watched to see what the machine would do. _Now what do I do? _She thought gloomily. “_You’ll have to continue with the plan.” _Lightning’s voice echoed in her head _“You can do this, Star, I know you can.” _It was then the light yellow femme knew what she had to do, someone was trying to comm her but she ignored it. No-one was going to change her mind as she flew towards the machine.

Skywarp was surprised when Starlight suddenly sped up. _What’s she doing? _He wondered _surely she wouldn’t be so stupid as to actually…_his thoughts were interrupted when Megatron call out to him. “Skywarp, take out that miserable jet once and for all!” Great, now he was in for it. Everyone would be watching the two them, closely. He sped up to catch her, _forgive me, ‘Flare, but I have no choice. _He targeted the light yellow jet in front of him and opened fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Storm sat in the rec room trying hard to focus on the data pad in front of her and not think about the battle that the others had gone out on. Her wing was still healing and Ratchet didn’t want her flying out on it until it was fully healed. _Stupid Starscream._She thought bitterly. She wanted to be out there with them, taking those seekers down and putting them in their place. Her expression softened slightly as she remember what Thundercracker had told her when he’d found her after she’d run from the Ark. _‘Of course I care, I’m your brother.’ _There was no denying that seeing him again had brought both happiness and sadness to her spark. She was overjoyed to see him and hear that he still cared for her but at the same time it sadden her because it meant something that she tried desperately hard not to think about, the loss of the mech that she used to know as her beloved brother. She’d known all along that the attack on the settlement was not his fault or that he had nothing to do with it but to know that he had sided with a faction that could do that type of thing, that’s what broke her. She’d seen the worry and fear in his optics when he landed with Skywarp that fateful day, she had wanted to go over, yell and scream at him for choosing such a side. She had held herself back though, if she _had _gone over to him that day what would have happened? Would she have become a Decepticon? She shook her head at that, no, she despised the Decepticons and all they stood for. So with a heavy spark she had turned from him and after locating Solarflare headed off blaming him for everything that happened and convincing Starlight of that fact too. She often wondered if her friend would hate her if she knew the truth. The jet was pulled from her thoughts when the doors opened and mechs flooded in, many of them with scrapes and dents that signified the battle was over. She assumed that they’d won from both the happy looks on their faces and their cheerful tones. What surprised her though was that when she was spotted by them virtually everyone came over, apologised for their behaviour towards her and Starlight and proceeded to say how glad they were the flyers were with them. “I didn’t think Starlight had it in her.” she heard one mech say as the crowd gradually moved away from her. “It took a lot of bravery to fly into something like that, especially with Skywarp coming up behind her and shooting her like that.” Another said. Storm froze at what she just had heard, Starlight had taken on Skywarp? “Wish the move hadn’t of taken her life though.” The white and ocean blue femme could have sworn her spark stopped at that very moment. “Starlight? Gone?” she whispered out “no.” she turned her head away from the ‘happy scene’, her optics offlining and her hand around the datapad grasping so tight it shook. “No. She can’t be, I promised…”  
_Flashback  
_“Hi Lazer, I’m Solarflare. Nice to meet you.” The magenta and silver femme said happily holding a hand out. 

“How do you know my name?” the turquoise femme asked surprised.

“My brother’s Skywarp.” Solarflare said matter-of-factly as if that was the only explanation needed.  
Lazer gave a small smile and chuckled, she remembered Thundercracker telling her Skywarp had a twin. She shook the other femme’s hand.

“I see the two of you have finally met.” Another voice said catching both femme’s attentions.

“Did you plan this?” Lazer asked slightly humorous her smile becoming bigger as she turned to her brother and seeing Skywarp next to him.

“We’ve been meaning for the two of you to meet for a while but ‘Flare tends to get a bit shy when meeting others.” Skywarp said.

Lazer looked back at the femme in front of her to see a blush on her face. She looked back over at Skywarp, “she’s nothing like you.” She joked making Thundercracker chuckle.

“Wait until you get to know her better, Lazer, then tell me you think that.” Thundercracker told her humorously.  
_End flashback_

Thundercracker had been right of course and as the years past Lazer and Solarflare had become close friends, then the war came. “I promised…” Storm whispered out again.

_Flashback  
_“The two of you will be safe there.” Thundercracker said as he tried to reassure the turquoise femme.

“Why do you have to join this war, come with ‘Flare and I.” Lazer said not understanding.

“Lazer we’ve been through this.” The blue mech told her trying hard not to sound annoyed.

“I’m sorry TC, it’s just that I don’t want to lose my brother. He means everything to me.” She replied sadly looking away from him.

“You’re not going to lose me.”

“But…” she began looking back at him tears starting to brim her optics.

Thundercracker placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder and gave a small smile, “I want you to promise me something.”

“What?”

“That you will take care of Solarflare while Skywarp and I are…away. She’ll be looking to you now.” He said.

“I’ll try, but I’m not as strong as you.” Turning her head away from him once again.

Thundercracker gently turn Lazer’s head back to him and cupped her cheek, “you’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Lazer.” He kissed her forehead “promise you’ll do that that for me.”

“Only if you promise to come back alive.” A tear falling down her cheek.

“I will, I promise you. Both Skywarp and I will back with you both before you know it.”  
_End flashback_

Storm felt a hand on her shoulder, she onlined her optics and looked over. “You okay?” a voice asked, it took the jet a moment to realise it was Inferno her processor still in memories of the past. “Fine.” She replied softly looking away from him only to look back a minute later, “tell me,” she began not wanting to ask but needing confirmation “I-is Starlight r-really…g-gone?”

“She’s in the medbay, along with Lightning.” The fire engine replied gently surprised at the jet’s stutter and soft tone. She'd never used a calm tone except with Starlight and Lightning, and even then it still had a harsh undertone to it. So to see this side of the femme was truly a rarity.

“But is she…”

“That I am unsure of. To others it probably looked like she died after Skywarp’s shot and the explosion from Megatron’s machine flew her back after she shot it but those who got to her first say she was still clinging to life.” Inferno informed.

\----

Thundercracker stood at Skywarp’s door after hearing from Starscream what had happened, the air commander had found it immensely funny and ironic that the ones he’d try to take out himself had fallen to someone who would have never been able to do it. The blue seeker didn’t see the funny side, he thought it a horrible twist of fate that it fell to Skywarp to take out his own sister. The black seeker hadn’t come out of his quarters since they returned worrying him greatly, so here he now stood wondering what he could say to his friend that would make things seem better. Of course it didn’t help that Starscream seemed to think that setting him upon his own sister would be the best way to go instead of taking her on himself. Slowly lifting his arm up Thundercracker knocked on the door. “Skywarp?” no response, this wasn’t good. “Skywarp, you need to let me in.” still nothing “we need to talk about this so you can get over it.” The door opened instantly and there stood a very irate seeker.

“I don’t want to ‘get over it’.” He said with pure malice. Thundercracker placed a hand on the black seeker’s shoulder only to be surprised when they shoved it off. “I don’t want to forget about it, got it. _I _killed my sister, and all because I didn’t want anyone to know she was mine. All because she was an Autobot…” his optics narrowed at the mech in front of him. “All because you convinced me that she would be safer out there with Lazer than with me here. I wish I never listened to you and took her with me.”

“We both know that’s not true.” The blue seeker told him annoyed “she wouldn’t have lasted five minutes with us, it wasn’t who she was.”

“Stop pretending you know Solarflare better than I do! She was _my sister _not yours! She was _my _responsibility not yours! You had your own sister to worry about yet you always cut in on my time with Solarflare and now she is gone because of you!” Skywarp spat.

Thundercracker sighed and looked away deciding it was time to admit to something he didn’t think he’d ever tell anyone, not even Lazer knew. “I loved her.” He said quietly.

“You what?” the black mech asked in complete shock and received a nod in reply. He looked away from his long-time friend for a moment before heading back into his quarters not caring if Thundercracker followed him or not. He sat on his berth his back facing the door. “Did…did she feel anything for you?” he finally asked as the door closed.

“I…don’t think so. If she did she never let on. I was trying to protect them both…protect all of us, guess I failed.”

“Why didn’t I see it?” Skywarp asked himself “all the signs were there but I just didn’t see it.”

“Perhaps you didn’t want to.” Thundercracker offered as he walked over and placed a hand on his trinemate’s shoulder, this time it wasn’t shoved off. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you went up against her.”

A small smile came to Skywarp’s lips, “hm. You had your own things to worry about, plus I would have to have face her eventually.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ratchet’s medbay had never been so full, not from patients but from those visiting. Skyfire, Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and even Prime were all crowded around the two femmes. Both had serious injuries but only Starlight’s was life threatening. Skywarp’s shots had damaged one of her engines and wings but the femme had struggled onward towards the ring-like machine regardless of the fact that she was losing attitude and subsequently not only being fired at by Skywarp but the Decepticons on the ground as Megatron barked orders to stop ‘that slagging jet’. The blast from the device had thrown Starlight nosecone over tailfin backwards and due to her not being far from the ground she had collided with it rolling three or four more times before coming to a stop in a mangled mess. The ambulance was surprised that the femme was still alive, albeit very weakly, when he had reached her and there had been many a time the medic thought they were going to lose her both in transport back to the Ark and in the medbay. It was only now, now that the light yellow femme was stable that he had time to ponder why Storm was not in the medbay cursing up a…for better word, storm. He inwardly chuckle to himself, it wasn't that there hadn’t been enough trouble already what with Skyfire, Bluestreak and Sunstreaker all going at each other but one stern look and snap to throw them out had them quiet down though it did not stop the murderous glares and growls the three mechs aimed at each other. He cast a look at Optimus who knew what the medic was thinking.  
“Has anyone seen Storm?” The semi asked. He got collective shake of heads, no.

“It seems strange of her not to be here when her teammates are injured.” Prowl pointed out.

“Yeah she's gotten more worried over them than this.” Sideswipe said remembering the time the jet shouted at his brother.

“It is possible she feels guilty that she was not there to help them out.” Skyfire surmised.

“Then we must reassure her that what happened to Starlight and Lightning was not her fault.” Optimus said.

“That may sound easy, Prime, but with as deep as a connection as these three have it might be impossible.” Ratchet said “as you have seen.”

\---

It had been four days since the battle that had crippled both Starlight and Lightning. Jazz headed towards Storm’s quarters, two energon cubes in hand. The white and ocean blue jet had hardly been seen since she had heard about the battle from others in the rec room. A sigh escaped him as he thought about what happened to Starlight, he felt as if he had failed slightly in his promise to keep them safe. So she had been flying and he technically couldn't help her during that time but he wished he’d at least tried to shoot at Skywarp when he had the chance, he hadn't missed the fact that Thundercracker had made a beeline for him when the blue seeker realised Storm was not there either. Pushing those thoughts to the back of mind as he approached the femme’s door he knocked on it.  
“Whoever’s out there I’m fine and want to be alone.” Came an annoyed and stern voice but Jazz could hear the cracks in it.

“Thought ya might like some energon.” He said. Silence greeted him and the saboteur knew the learjet was trying to come up some kind of excuse.

“Leave it outside, I’m not in mood for visitors.” Storm finally said.

Jazz frowned, if Storm thought that he was just going to leave the cube and walk away from an Autobot in need she needed her head examined. It would seem that he would need to employ a little deception if he was going to talk to her, and not through a door either. “Fair enough.” He placed the cube furthest from the door meaning she would have to open it fully and pretended to head off.

Storm waited for at least ten minutes to ensure that Jazz had left before opening the door ever so slightly and looking through the crack. She knew this trick, she had used it on Starlight many a time to get into the learjet’s quarters when she was upset. _Starlight _she thought sadly as she remembered her teammate. Opening the door a little wider she looked out into the corridor then down for the cube that the Porsche had left growling slightly when she saw it on the far side of the door. Taking one last look down the corridor she opened her door and standing halfway out went over to retrieve the cube. She jumped and gasped in surprise when someone grabbed her wrist, looking over she growled once again she should have known he wouldn’t let it go. “I told you I was fine!”

“We both know that ain’t true.” The saboteur told her tightening the grip on her wrist as she tried the yank it free.

“Am I not allowed to spend time on my own, Jazz?” she said partly sarcastic “you yourself said I spend too much time with…the others.” She stopped herself from saying her teammate’s names knowing it would distract her and that was the last thing she needed in front of the white and black mech.

Jazz noticed her slip and released her wrist watching as she crouched down to retrieve the energon. “It’s not right for ya to feel guilty. It was out of ya control.” He had told himself those words many times over the past few days but it didn’t help lessen the pain of guilt he felt and judging by the look in Storm’s optics it didn’t help her either.

“Out of my control? Seriously?! I should have been there! It was my duty to lead my team but instead I got stuck here, I should have listened to my feelings and went out there despite what Ratchet said. What the slag does he know about flyer physiology anyway!” the learjet ranted and walked back into her quarters, she tried to close the door but Jazz held it open.

“Ratch may not know much about flyers but he’s a great medic.” He said coming to the ambulance’s defence.

“Whatever, just leave me alone.” Storm said annoyed walking over to her berth standing with her back to the Porsche.

“Not until ya tell meh why ya haven’ gone ta see Starlight and Lightnin’.” Jazz told her walking into the room and letting the door close.

Storm could feel tears prick at her optics at the mention of the light yellow learjet’s name but there was no slagging way she was going to let him see her cry. “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“She ain’t dead.” The Porsche suddenly said.

That got the learjet’s undivided attention. She turned to him so fast she fell a little dizzy, some energon spilled from her cube. “But everyone…” she began her voice now soft and confused.

“The medic, who ya say doesn’ know about flyer physiology, managed to stabilise her. Both her and Lightnin’ are recoverin’ in the medbay.” He gave a small humorous smile as she blushed slightly upon hearing her comment relayed back to her and how Ratchet had saved Starlight’s life.

“Wait…Star is…” Storm didn’t finish her sentence the cube falling from hand as she ran from the room.

\-----

“You need to stop denying it.” Sideswipe suddenly said gaining his brother’s curiosity and having Sunstreaker look over at him with a look that said ‘what the frag?’ “Your feelings for a certain blue-grey flyer.” He said humorously. “Come on, Bro. You can’t deny that you still feel something for Lightning especially after what happened with Starscream and then Thundercracker.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The yellow twin said seriously returning to his drawing.

“Uh huh.” The red mech said not believing his brother. He causally walked over behind him and snatched the pad out of the other Lamborghini’s hand.

“Sideswipe!” Sunstreaker fumed standing to face the mech.

“Yeah, you’re so not in love with her that you’re drawing pictures of her.” Sideswipe said humorously sarcastic receiving a growl in reply. “What’s holding you back? Is it Bluestreak?”

At the mention of the Datsun’s name Sunstreaker looked away from his twin sadness crossing his face before disappearing a moment later, he looked back at Sideswipe. “I don’t have any feelings for her, got that. It was over a long time ago.” Folding his arms in front of his chest.

“So you just decided to hold her hand, in front of Prowl I might add, and singled out her scream on a loud and crowded battlefield for what, old time sake?” the red Lamborghini pointed out getting annoyed

“I. Do. Not. Have. Feelings. For. Her.” Sunstreaker repeated seething as he punctuated each word.

Sideswipe looked at his twin confused, why was Sunstreaker denying it all when it was plainly obvious, to him at least. Could it be that… “You know that she still cares about you, right?” remembering the longing look both he and Smokescreen had seen in the femme’s optics when she had told him about Bluestreak. The yellow mech’s anger seemed to dissipate upon hearing those words. **_Sunstreaker, report to my office. _**Prowl’s voice came over the comm. “Don’t look at me, I didn’t do anything.” The red Lamborghini said innocently seeing the annoyed look re-enter his brother’s optics.

As both Lamborghini’s entered the office they saw Prowl at his desk as usual reading over a datapad and Smokescreen leaning with his back to the wall arms folded across his chest. Upon seeing both of them Smokescreen looked over at his brother an unspoken conversation taking place before Prowl looked up from his datapad. “Sideswipe, we would like to talk with Sunstreaker alone.” The white and black Datsun said placing the datapad on the desk.

“I’m staying. You want to ask him about Lightning and Bluestreak.” He replied in a serious tone “why else would you call him here?”

“He didn’t exactly help matters when he told poor Blue he didn’t want him like that.” Smokescreen interjected.

“Better that he heard it from me instead of the excuses you were all making.” Sunstreaker almost spat at the red and blue Datsun.

“Those…excuses, as you call them, Sunstreaker.” Prowl began before his brother could retaliate “have been what’s kept Bluestreak alive all this time. Had you known about him to begin with I’m quite sure we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Looking over at Sideswipe who looked away in slight shame. He looked back at the yellow twin “though Smokescreen and I are aware that this situation is not entirely your fault,” he ignored the snort that the yellow Lamborghini made at his comment “and that Skyfire is also to blame for this. We now find ourselves in a position where Lightning does not believe her life is worth living due to Bluestreak’s comment.”

Sideswipe looked back at Prowl in surprise not believing what he was hearing, he looked over at Smokescreen only to receive a nod of confirmation. “Why the slag would she think that?!” he asked.

“Lightning has lived this entire time with one goal in mind, reuniting with Bluestreak and partly becoming a family again. Now that he has shattered that image, she feels her life is over.” Smokescreen explained standing away from the wall his arms going down by his sides.

“Do you know the reason she suddenly decided to tell you about your sparkling, Sunstreaker?” Prowl asked the mech. Sunstreaker shook his head, he had often wonder why Lightning had chosen now to tell him instead of just leaving things as they had been.

“It was Skyfire, wasn’t it?” Sideswipe stated realising. He too had wondered why the blue-grey learjet had decided to reveal who the grey Datsun actually was.

“Indeed.” Prowl confirmed with a nod.

“He’s her father.” Sunstreaker suddenly said remembering the revelation the white jet had sprung on them when they went to rescue Lightning from Starscream’s clutches.

“Yes. After what happened to Starlight and Storm with the seekers she felt she had to tell him before he found out another way. He was not pleased and told her that she had to tell you or he would.” The elder Datsun explained.

“She…still loves me, doesn’t she?” the yellow Lamborghini said realisation setting in as he looked away from everyone.

“She never stopped.” Prowl replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Bluestreak sat in the rec room, doorwings low on his back and turning away everyone who came over to see if he was okay. He was only slightly surprised to see an energon cube placed in front of him, thinking it to be the elder Datsun he said, “No thank you, Smokescreen.”

“You need to keep your strength up.” A feminine voice said.

Surprised by the voice the grey Datsun looked up and was surprised to see who was standing at his table a small smile on their face. “Storm?” why was the femme learjet leader here and smiling at him? Surely she would be angry at what he said to his mother. Bluestreak sighed at what he had just thought looking away from the learjet.

Seeing the despair and sadness enter the young mech’s optics Storm moved to sit next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “It is not your fault Lightning got hurt, it is mine.”

Confused Bluestreak looked up at her “how can it not be my fault? I…I told her that…”

“She was injured by Thundercracker who was looking for me. He may not like fighting against me but it…settles his spark I guess to see me in battles, in a way to him it means that I’m okay.” She started to explain “because I was not there and Starlight was busy being…chased by Skywarp he had homed in on Lightning no doubt demanding where I was. Seeing as she knew how I hated being…associated with him she refused to tell him anything.”

“She was protecting you.” Bluestreak suddenly said in awe.

The white and ocean blue learjet gave a nod, “I have known Lightning for many years and although she comes across as a kind soft-sparked femme she is very protective of Starlight and I, knowing what we have been through.”

The Datsun looked back down at the table, “you wouldn’t have been injured if I hadn’t of said what I did. Lightning would never have run off, you wouldn’t have gone after her and gotten hurt by Starscream and Thundercracker wouldn’t have nearly killed her.”

Storm sighed trying hard not to flinch at the mech’s comment, it only made the guilt she felt at not being there worse. She took a look around the rec room gauging how many mechs were about before looking back at the mech and whispering in his audio “she loves and forgives you.” Seeing the mech’s head shoot straight up she continued “and so do Starlight and I.” he looked over at her in utter surprise and she gave him a soft smile as she gently ran the back of her fingers down his cheek “I suppose you could call us surrogate mothers if you will.” She chuckled softly. “And please do forgive Starlight for slapping you, sometimes she can be so much like Skywarp it’s scary.” Looking away at the table.

Bluestreak gradually moved to touch his cheek where the femme had stroked trying hard to comprehend everything the learjet was telling him. “But how can you…I…”

Storm giggled and looked back at the mech, “the three of us had a long chat after we all got back from kicking Starscream’s aft. We know all about what happened, how you were told about who Lightning and Sunstreaker really were to you and how that aft had rudely told you he…well, let’s not go into that.” Seeing the sadness enter the Datsun’s optics at remembering what Sunstreaker had told him. “How you felt abandoned that she couldn’t come to see you as she was dealing with Starlight’s…problem. It was probably hard to think straight, you had a million and one different emotions swirling around in you it was confusing.”

“How did you...” Bluestreak asked amazed she knew exactly how he had felt back then.

“Kinda went through the same thing myself once.” She confided in him. “With all that going on within you it was no wonder you turned on her and said what you did. After that both Starlight and I agreed with Lightning that if she ever can’t get to you when you need her we would be right there for you, so you’d never feel abandoned again.”

Stunned by her words the Datsun couldn’t help the tears that began falling from his optics, “she really does love me, doesn’t she?”

“More than life itself, you mean everything to her Bluestreak. More than Prowl and Smokescreen, more than Skyfire, heck even more than Starlight and I. She’d do anything to make sure you were happy and safe.” Storm was most surprised when Bluestreak hugged her burying his head in her shoulder as stifled sobs came out. Gradually the learjet returned the hug softly stroking the mechs back in an attempt to offer comfort. “That’s it, Little One, let it all out.” She said quietly ignoring all the stares she was receiving at the odd scene of her being soft and gentle.

\-----

“Are you quite sure about that, Ratchet?” Optimus asked.

“I wish I wasn’t but it would seem that without him Starlight may never regain consciousness again.”

“And Lightning?” Optimus asked looking over at the blue-grey femme who now had a full set of wings and trying not to dwell on the fact that he might not see Starlight’s smiling face again.

“She should be up and about tomorrow.” Ratchet replied noting how the semi had changed the subject.

“I’m sure everyone will be pleased to hear that. Has Storm been to see either of them?” looking back at the medic.

The ambulance sighed, “I’m afraid not.” Suddenly beeping went off from Starlight’s monitors and the medic rushed over.

The Autobot leader watched with sad optics as Ratchet frantically worked on the light yellow femme. If Starlight died he had no doubt that Starscream would be thrilled that Skywarp had, not only killed his sister but dealt a huge blow to the learjet team. If this was the way Storm reacted over Starlight in critical condition he’d hate to see what would happen if she died. In all honesty he had been half expecting the learjet leader to track down the black seeker with murderous intent, it would seem that the bond between the two femmes was deeper than he thought. He walked out of the medbay absently heading for his office as he thought Ratchet’s words through. ‘_It would seem that without him Starlight may never regain consciousness again.’ _He knew that Skywarp still cared about her as Jazz had told him about the encounter he had with the two seekers when he and Storm were returning to the Ark, the question was did he care enough to come into an Autobot base to help save her life or did he already believe she was dead? Would it again raise questions about both Starlight and Storm’s loyalty to the Autobots? He began to remember the conversation he had with the light yellow femme when Lightning had been captured by Starscream.  
_“You called me Solarflare, no-one’s ever called me that aside from Storm when she was angry with me.” Starlight said still shocked. “Are you angry with me?”_

_“No, you are within your right to be angry at Bluestreak’s words and go to Lightning’s aid. Though have you considered that Starscream may be using her to get to the two of you?” Optimus told her gently._

_The learjet sighed and looked away, “I know he is, we both do. Starscream is afraid that we’ll have…more control over Skywarp and Thundercracker than he does. Not that he has much control over anything anyway.” She joked slightly. “But Lightning didn’t ask for any of this, she’s too kind of a femme to have this happen. To be rebuked because of us, of who we _are_, she’s helped us through so much and doesn’t expect anything in return. She’s helped Storm through her separation with Thundercracker, even though Storm would never admit to me or anyone else that she misses him terribly, and me with my own fears. I just…” she placed a hand over her spark and gently rubbed it at._

_“You also miss your brother.” He said tenderly seeing her action. He gave a small smile behind his faceplate upon seeing her look at him worriedly. “I will not tell anyone.” He assured. Starlight’s optics drifted down to her wrist which was still in the semi’s grip he let her go knowing the learjet would not be running out after her teammates._

_The light yellow femme sighed and walked over to the desk stopping in front of it “Storm would kill me if she knew but I can’t help it, he’s my twin. Had he not been, had we been sparked like Lazer and Thundercracker I’m sure I wouldn’t care less about him.” She said not realising she’d used Storm’s real name, her hands slowly becoming fists. “But we weren’t and I can’t help pain of sorrow in my spark whenever I see him.” A tear fell from the femme’s cheek as fists shook in frustration. “I just can’t…” she whispered out._

_Optimus walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder feeling the learjet flinch under him expecting some kind of angry response at what she had just revealed, he gave it a small squeeze in reassurance. “How long have you kept these feeling to yourself?” he asked._

_“Too long. I’ve tried to take my mind off them by keeping myself doing other things but they’re always there and…well, you’ve seen what happens when I can’t control them anymore.” _

_“Starlight.” He saw her tense ready for harsh words, it made him wonder if anyone had spoken kindly to the femme about this to get the reactions he was getting “I cannot imagine what it would be like to always feel like you have a piece of you missing, even if it is just a tiny part. Both you and Storm have been through much ridicule for being who you are and I am truly sorry for that. If for any reason you feel you need to talk to someone about Skywarp and what he meant to you, I shall be happy to listen.”  
Starlight turned to the Autobot leader in complete and utter shock. Here was a mech that had devoted virtually all his life to fighting the tyranny of Megatron and his Decepticons, was still fighting them, and yet he was willing to listen to her talk about someone who was in that very faction. _

He had remembered how close he had come to stroking the learjet’s cheek in her shocked state, he decided then and there that no matter if the black seeker co-operated or not he would be saving Starlight’s life.

\------

Megatron sat in the command centre, a dark and foreboding look on his face. He had seen the…strange behaviour of both Skywarp and Thundercracker in their battle at the artic, as much as they tried to hide it, and it made him curious. Could the two seekers have some kind of connection with those Autobot jets? He snarled causing mechs in the vicinity to cringe and hope the Decepticon leader’s anger was not directed at them. Skywarp seemed to be…moping in the trine quarters since he virtually shot the light yellow learjet down and his treacherous second-in-command seemed to be overjoyed about it. It would seem the three of them were keeping a very dangerous secret, one that could possibly destroy his army from the inside. The silver mech stood and stormed out much to the relief of others in the room that they had ‘survived’ the warlord’s anger unscathed.  
Megatron stormed down the corridors of the Nemesis seething, mechs gave him a wide berth when they saw him coming not wanting to get in the way of the unfortunate Decepticon that had incurred the silver mech’s wrath, though most of them couldn’t help but wonder what Starscream had done to frag off the Decepticon leader this time. Forcing his way into his command trine’s grouped quarters he saw Thundercracker sitting and reading a datapad slightly surprised to see him then said boredly “Starscream’s not here.” Before going back to his reading. Megatron was about to snap that he didn’t care where that aft was when the sound of a door opening caught his attention, looking over he saw the mech of his rage.  
Skywarp barely had time to react before Megatron threw him against the wall his hand around his neck. Thundercracker went over to help his trinemate only to have a fusion cannon pointed at his head the mech snarling at him. _Slag. _Was all he could think, he knew that this meant, their leader had figured out there was some connection between them and the Autobot jets.  
Megatron turned his attention back to Skywarp who now had his hands around the warlord’s wrist trying to relive some of the pressure on his neck.  
“You will tell me what your connection to those Autobots is.” He growled.

Seeing as Skywarp could barely speak Thundercracker said, “Why would we have anything to do with slagging Autobots?” he saw the mech’s cannon began to charge up.

“Tell me!” Megatron bellowed as he hit the black seeker’s head against the wall.

“I will tell you since these idiots refuse to.” Another voice interrupted catching everyone’s attention. Megaton narrowed his optics at the mech wondering just how truthful they would be.

The blue seeker also narrowed his optics at the mech, _trust Starscream to want to save his own aft. _He thought bitterly.

“Two of the Autobot jets are their sisters.” The air commander revealed. A small squeak was heard from Skywarp as the grip around his neck tighten. “It has caused great distrust among their ranks seeing as the femmes tried to keep it a secret.”

“And when were you planning on revealing this information, Starscream.” The Decepticon leader seethed.

“You asked me to stop those jets, I saw no reason to inform you of every detail.” Starscream replied almost smirking. The seeker almost shrieked as Megatron let go of Skywarp, who slumped to the floor inhaling deeply, and curled his hand around his neck.  
Thundercracker stood rooted to the spot, he wanted to go over and check on his trinemate but knew the slightest movement would redirect the silver mech’s attention.

“You are a fool, Starscream.” Megatron said “those jets proved their allegiance by destroying that infernal machine you have only strengthen them!” 

“N-not so, M-Megatron.” The tricoloured seeker squeaked out. “One of them is dead causing the other two distress and disadvantage to the Autobots.”

“You’d better be right about that, or you will not like the consequences.” The silver mech seethed letting the seeker go and storm out.

_Like I don’t know what they are already. _He thought bitterly as he gently rubbed his neck.

“Why did you tell him?” a voice snapped.

The air commander looked over and saw his blue trinemate tending their other. “I was saving your afts as usual.” He grumped crossing his arms across his chest.

“The slag you were.” Thundercracker shot back annoyed.

\----

“It’s not going to be easy, Prime. Skywarp and Thundercracker will no doubt be on high alert expecting some outlash at what happened to Starlight.” Skyfire told the semi.

“I agree with Skyfire, especially if they see me.” Storm agreed. “And even if he agrees, which I doubt, how are we going to get him here without Starscream sticking his nose in.”

“Or you chasing after him if he insults her or says any degrading comments.” The white jet said looking at the femme.

“Okay so that wasn’t one of my finest moments I agree.” The white and ocean blue femme said remembering the incident that happened a month ago. “But the mech was asking for it, no-one hurts Lightning.” Folding her arms across her chest and looking away from the two mechs and missing the stunned look the white jet’s face.

“How is Lightning doing, Storm?” Optimus deliberately asked the learjet.

“Between all the time Bluestreak and Sunstreaker spend with her I wouldn’t know, barely get to see her now.” Sadness slipping into Storm’s annoyed tone. She looked over in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“She misses you.” Skyfire told her gently. “Even said that she couldn’t believe you hadn’t kicked Skywarp’s aft for what he did to Starlight.” Making the femme chuckle slightly.

“I had other, more important, things on my mind than tracking the slagger down. I think she’ll understand after he tells her.” A small smile creeping on her face.

“He?” Skyfire asked confused.

“Storm.” Optimus said gaining both flyers attention and bringing the conversation back on topic.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Storm said at the look the semi was giving her. “You want me to…use Thundercracker against Starscream? Have you lost your mind, Prime? I don’t want anything to do with him.”

“If we cannot lure Skywarp to the Ark then Thundercracker will be our only way to distract Starscream.” Optimus explained. He knew it would hurt the learjet leader to use her brother like that after what Starlight had told him _‘she misses him terribly.’ _But he could see no other way to lure the black seeker.

“You have a good point there, Prime.” Skyfire agreed thinking about it.

“What? No way, nope, sorry not doing it. There is no way you’re getting me to talk to that fragger.”

“Not even to save Starlight’s life.” Optimus stated only to receive a glare and growl from the learjet.


	13. Chapter 13

Skywarp stood under a waterfall in a secluded cove just letting the water flow over him. The water caressed his wings like a lover, the seeker snorted at that analogy. He decided that he didn’t want any part of taking Storm down, despite the fact that he was still annoyed with her for shooting him in the wing, that could fall to Thundercracker and Starscream though he did feel a little sorry for his friend at having to dispose of his sister. “Solarflare.” He whispered out placing a hand over his spark. He had felt…empty ever since he…he offlined his optics not wanting to remember what he himself had done to his own dear sister. _“Skywarp, I’m scared.” _she had once said to him _“What if I lose Lazer and have to continue on my own? I don’t think I could cope, not without you. You all mean so much to me.”  
_He didn’t want to admit it but Thundercracker had been right, if he’d brought Solarflare with him she wouldn’t have lasted five minutes she was to kind and soft-sparked to have been able to have done even a third of what he had over the years. Megatron detested the weak and would have disposed of her no matter what he said, more than likely claiming that he would be stronger without her. He didn’t feel stronger, more like weak and vulnerable and he _hated _it. “Skywarp.” _I must stop thinking of her, I’ll never get over this if I don’t _he thought. “Skywarp.” He didn’t realise the voice wasn’t in his head until someone shook him by the shoulders, “Skywarp!” he onlined his optics and was surprised to see Storm’s yellow optics looking back at him both in concern and annoyance. “What do you want?” he asked rudely pushing her away from him and walking out of the waterfall. “Come to pay me back for Starlight’s demise.” He snapped noticing Skyfire in the distance. 

Storm shook her head as she saw the shocked look on the seekers face and inwardly chuckled. “I need your help.” She said calmly.

“My…help?” Skywarp asked dumbfounded “what the slag do you need me for?! Starlight’s not around anymore so…”

“Starlight is not dead! I won’t let her be!” Storm snapped annoyed “I…I…promised….” Her voice now low and sad as she looked away from the black seeker.

“Of course she is why else would I feel…wait, you promised? Promised who?” he asked suddenly intrigued by her comment.

“I…I…promised to keep her safe, to make sure nothing happened to her. All these years, all those battles I made sure that she wasn’t severely injured even if it cost me my life. But I failed! She’s dying because of me, because I couldn’t be there to protect her. It’s all my fault!” Storm fell to the ground crying her optics out all the pain and sorrow that had accumulated over the week pouring out.

Skywarp opened his mouth to say something only to close it a moment later, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking sadly away from her. What could he say? Thank you for looking after my sister all these years, oh and by the way it was I who ended her life? He doubted that would have gone down well. He looked back at the white and ocean blue learjet to see she was pushing away Skyfire’s efforts to comfort her. He should end both Autobots lives now and deal a huge blow to the opposing faction, though as he shakily brought his arm out from its folded position to shoot them Storm’s words suddenly flashed through his mind. _“Starlight’s not dead! I won’t let her be!”  
_“What do you mean ‘Flare’s not dead?!” receiving no reply he picked up the femme by her shoulders and shook her “tell me! Why do you refuse to believe that she as not died?!”

“She needs you.” Storm almost whisper out “needs you to help her pull through.”

“She is barely clinging to life, must be the reason why you think she’s dead.” Skyfire partly explained.

Storm placed her hand on Skywarp’s cockpit right above his spark, she looked at it for a few moments before offlining her optics, “the two of you are not like Thundercracker and I.” she gave a small smile “we do not need each other to survive if one of us is near death or severely injured, you are twins, you need each other no matter how far apart the two of you are knowing the other is still alive keeps you going. I have no doubt that if it were you who needed her ‘Flare wouldn’t think twice about her safety and rush to your aid no matter if it meant giving herself to the enemy she’s fought so hard against.” the black seeker was aghast that not only had the femme place a hand on his cockpit but the pure sincerity in her voice as she spoke those words. “You can shoot me if you want, it will not matter for one way or another you will be saving her life.”

“Do you realise what you’re asking me to do?” the seeker asked “you’re asking me to walk into an enemy base, trusting not to get shot or captured, and reignite the distrust among the Autobots at saving Solarflare’s life.”

“Prime himself has asked us to find you and bring you back to save Starlight. Storm thought it impossible, virtually refusing to help.” Skyfire told him.

Skywarp let go of the learjet and walked away, “I…I cannot do what you ask of me.” He said flying off.

\----

“You had a chance to save her life and you told them no?” Thundercracker said partly amazed as his trinemate told him what happened in the safety of Skywarp’s quarters.

“I…I couldn’t. That would only put her in greater danger.”

“The only danger she’s in, is of dying.” The blue seeker sigh leaning with his back against the wall folding his arms across his chest. “I told Lazer to look after ‘Flare, had her promise.” Skywarp looked over at his friend only to see that he was looking up at the ceiling sadness and thought in his red optics. “Told her that you and I would be back soon and everything would be okay.”

“She misses you, I can tell.” He said quietly surprising the mech and having him look at him. “She pretends to be this strong, tough femme that’ll take no slag but really… she just wants to hide away until it’s all over and you can be together again.”

Thundercracker gave a small smile and chuckle, “I also told her that. She believed that she wasn’t a strong femme,” he looked back up at the ceiling his head making a small thud as it hit the wall “I told her that she was wrong, that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. I guess that’s the reason she clings to accusation that we were responsible for that attack, it gives her focus, a means to go on.” _“It killed me. I always looked up to you, Thundercracker. You were my brother, my best friend.” _He remembered her telling him. His smile turned into a frown as he looked back down at Skywarp, “if you let Starlight die then Storm will have nothing to live for. She’ll never forgive herself for letting Starlight getting hurt when it could have been easily avoided.” His optics turned cold and harsh as he said the next sentence “and I’ll never forgive you.” He walked out leaving his trinemate dumbfounded by his words.

It was late into the night when Skywarp eventually came out of his quarters he looked around seeing that both Thundercracker and Starscream were nowhere in sight. _They should both be deep in recharge by now _he thought as he quietly walked across the room to the door of their communal area only to stop just before so it was not alerted to his presence and opened. Megatron probably had them under surveillance due to the air commander telling him who Starlight and Storm really were, that had fragged him off no end but he had more important matters to attend to now he’d get the mech back another time. He decided that if he were to carry out his plan then he would need to do it in complete secrecy, meaning he couldn’t walk out the door, he warped from the communal area to the lift that would take him to the surface. Once there he took to the air flying as fast as he could, warping every couple of miles or so to get to his destination faster. As he approached the area he flew lower not wanting to alert anyone to his presence, at least not yet. He transformed about a mile away and looked out at the big orange ship that was buried in the side of a mountain, breathing deeply he offlined his optics and concentrated. **_‘Flare. Solarflare, answer me. I-I need to know if Lazer was right, that…that you’re not dead. Th-that I _**_didn’t **kill you. **_Minutes pass and the seeker was just about to give up hope and return to the Nemesis when a weak signal reached him. **_Sk-Sky…warp? _**Skywarp could not withhold the gasp that escaped him at both the communication and the familiar feeling that washed over him, Storm had been right his sister was _not _dead. He _hadn’t _killed her, praise be to Primus. **_S-Scared, Sky… help._**

**_You can pull through this without me, I know you can. _**He told her.

** _C-can’t…so…dark…so…lonely…cold…_ **

**_‘Flare. _**He said sharply **_you need to do this on your own, I won’t always be there. You know this. Prove to me that you’re not shy femme you once were._**

**_Skywarp! _**A frighten and panicked voice cried out.

**_‘Flare. Solarflare! _**Skywarp felt his spark freeze when the warm familiar feeling was suddenly ripped from him. **_Solarflare! Solarflare, answer me! _**It was no good, no matter how many times he tried she would not respond. He onlined his optics and stared at the orange hull. _If this is some kind of trick just to get me in there I swear you’re going to regret it. _He thought narrowing his optics in annoyance before flying towards the Autobot base. He was not surprised when he saw half of the Ark’s crew come out to see him land all weapons trained on him, he growled inwardly. 

“You took your slagging time!” Storm almost shouted at the black seeker. “Now come on.” Turning back to go into the base.

“The only place he’s going is a cell.” Cliffjumper said annoyed.

The white and ocean blue femme looked over at him and growled, before anyone knew what was happening the femme had grabbed the red mech’s wrist and twisted it forcing him to drop his weapon. “You shoot him and you’ll have to shoot me. I will not let you jeopardise Starlight’s life because you do not like who she is related to.” She said venomously glaring at the mech. “Do I make myself clear?”

“You don’t scare me, Storm. I knew it was only a matter of time until you showed your true colours seeing as who your brother is.” He told her defiantly.

“Whoa, hey, take it easy guys!” Jazz cut in breaking the hostility between the two Autobots as Storm let go of Cliffjumper. “How about we save Starlight first.”

The femme started to walk off only to stop and say, “My brother maybe a Decepticon but that doesn’t mean I am. I’ve spent virtually my entire life trying to convince idiots like you who _I_am and not who I’m _related_to, and you know what? I’m tired of doing so, you want to believe your own deluded lies then go right ahead. I know who my friends are.” She started walking again “Skywarp get your aft in gear and let’s go!”

“Don’ even think about it, Cliff.” Jazz said seeing the highly agitated mech make a move to retaliate. He looked over at Skywarp who was still quite amazed the learjet had come to his defence. “Get goin’, ya got a sister ta save.”

\----

Ratchet had tried everything he could to stabilise Starlight but nothing now seemed to be working, it would seem that they would lose her. _Slagging seeker, only caring about himself while poor Starlight lies here and calls out to him. _He had noticed to minor spikes in the readouts and how within a few minutes the femme’s condition deteriorated after. He suspected that each time the jet got more depressed when she received no reply. He was just about to admit defeat when the readings suddenly went up slightly, not enough that she was out of danger but enough for him to ensure that she would remain stable once again. “‘Flare.” A shocked whisper was heard, the medic inwardly growled. Of all the times Storm had chosen to visit now was not the time, “I don’t have time for you and your temper right now, Storm.” He snapped.

“Did I really do that to her?” the voice asked coming closer.

“YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP HER THEN LEAVE!” Ratchet yelled just before noticing that Starlight’s vitals suddenly shot up. Intrigued the ambulance turned to look who was actually in his medbay, a scowl on his face as he saw the black seeker. “You!” he virtually shouted pointing a finger at him. “Here, now!” he gave a low growl when Skywarp wouldn’t move “you either get over here or I’m dragging you by your wings!” he threatened almost instantly receiving a glare from the mech.  
Skywarp moved cautiously over to both of them not believing what his optics were telling him. His dearest sister, the one thing he treasured more than anything else in the world, was lying on the medical berth wires and energon lines all coming out of her. Her beautiful pink optics were dull and devoid of life, he couldn’t believe that he had done this to her. He was so concentrated on her that he hadn’t even noticed that Ratchet had yanked him the rest of the rest over to Starlight’s berth.  
Ratchet looked over as the medbay doors opened once again and gave them a warning look before looking back at Starlight’s readings. She was in a more stable condition than he could ever had done if Skywarp had not shown up. He walked over to his visitor now happy that his patient was ‘recovering’. “a few more minutes and we would have lost her.” He told them quietly. “Any idea what changed his mind?”

“Thundercracker.”

“Thundercracker?” the medic repeated in surprise looking up at the mech.

“By refusing to help Starlight, Skywarp was putting Storm in danger. Something he refused to happen.”

Ratchet sighed and looked back over at the siblings, “we cannot keep him here, Prime. As much as I would like to have him around for Starlight’s full recovery we both know that’s not possible.” The semi gave a nod and the two of them watched the flyers in silence for a few minutes when Ratchet suddenly asked “how do you know it was Thundercracker?”

Optimus gave a small smile behind his faceplate, “he has been in touch with Storm. Though she will deny it if asked.” He walked over to Starlight catching Skywarp’s attention and having the mech look up at him. “You will be returning to the Decepticons soon.” He stated.

“You know I can’t stay here. If it wasn’t for fact that she was dying I wouldn’t even be here.” He replied annoyed. “This is the only time you’ll see me here. Megatron knows about them, no thanks to Starscream,” He said bitterly crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking over at Starlight’s vitals. “They are in more danger now than they were before.” He check his chronometer “I must be going before anyone knows I’m gone.” Turning to head out.

“Skywarp.” The mech looked over at the Autobot leader. “You do not need to worry, she is in good hands.”

The seeker gave a small rare smile. “That’s one thing I’m certain of.” he walked out more at peace with himself than he had been in years.

(End)


End file.
